Discovering a Part of Me
by I am the Bird of Hermes
Summary: 'Understanding others is hard, 'Naruto thought, 'but sometimes making sense of myself is even harder.' In a new world, did he actually think he could dare to hope he would get through it like any other time? Despite everything, he never would have imagined what possibly could have been taken away from him.
1. Monsters!

**Alright, so this is the first chapter of this story, a Naruto and Hellsing crossover. Rated M for violence as well as some bad language in a few chapters. This part of the story primarily takes place in the Hellsing universe.**

 **I've already created the general plot for this story which I'm not changing. There are parings which have already been decided on which are secret until they become apparent in the story, but I'll say that Naruto will be paired with someone whom he is not primarily put together with. And no, this will not be a harem!**

 **This story primarily takes up a dark approach with a few small inserts of humour here and there like in Naruto and Hellsing. Most of the characters in this story are Hellsing characters by the way except for Naruto and a small select few.**

 **A varied mixture of themes from both series are the ones for this story, such as Alucard's regret over deciding to become a vampire and his belief that only a man can slay a monster and Naruto's struggles with being a demon host and getting people to acknowledge him. This will mostly follow the Hellsing timeline, but with many changes in structure. Naruto is also slightly older than he was in canon in my story. He is about sixteen and a half years old.**

 **Also, also can anyone help me find the name of one piece of music that belongs in Hellsing please? I've been trying to find the name of it for a while. It is used in Hellsing Ultimate episode one where Anderson is chasing after Seras and Hellsing Ultimate episode six where Zorin is casting her illusion/projection.**

 **Also:** **I'm doing a poll vote which you can find on my profile. The Akatsuki will make an appearance in this story. Which two members of the group would you like to see in this story?**

 **Kakuzu and Hidan?**

 **Or . . .**

 **Deidara and Tobi?**

 **Enjoy the story, vote and review.**

XXXXX

Naruto chased Orochimaru through the forest, leaving the Tenchi Bridge or rather what was left of it behind them. Bubbling, orange, transparent chakra covered Naruto's entire body like a cloak or a kind of shroud, forming three long fox-like tails.

Naruto somewhat registered the shouts of Sakura and Yamato somewhere far behind him. Sakura's were panicked and desperate whilst Yamato's voice was calling for him to come back. He ignored them both. 'Destroying was all that mattered' was what his instints were telling to do in his current state.

Orochimaru dodged chakra arm after chakra arm, backpedalling at speeds fast enough to keep his distance from his attacker. Naruto snarled and began to run even faster. Seeing the snake sannin begin to slow, Naruto went in for the kill.

Jumping onto the branch of a tree, Orochimaru was caught off guard when Naruto slammed into him, knocking each other off. The two grappled with each other, exchanging blows before Naruto's clawed fist tore into Orochimaru's stomach, sending the snake sannin flying.

Orochimaru landed on his feet thirty feet away. Regaining his balance, he broke off into a fit of coughing. He vomited blood, staining his clothes. Another strike from Naruto sent him crashing into the base of a tree. Wincing in pain, Orochimaru tried to stand back up and quickly failed, his back and legs silently screaming in protest. Looking up, he saw that Naruto wasn't giving him time to recover. Naruto's three charka tails quadrupled in length, zeroing in on Orochimaru like lances.

Orochimaru hands quickly performed hand seals. _'Tiger, boar, ox, dog, snake.'_ The man disappeared in a burst of smoke, replaced with a log that was crushed along with the surrounding ground under the power of Naruto's tails.

Orochimaru was immensely thankful now that despite having his hands sealed by Hiruzen, he was able to use jutsu that required only a tiny amount of chakra and the most basic combination of hand signs.

The Kawarimi no Jutsu teleported Orochimaru directly behind Naruto, some twenty metres away. As Naruto's mind registered the use of the Body Replacement Jutsu, Orochimaru's jaw widened to humanly impossible lengths. Choking, a head emerged from his mouth, followed by a pair of arms, a body and a set of legs wearing a set of saliva covered clothes that the same as his previous ones. Finished regurgitating a new and unharmed body, Orochimaru's old one collapsed on the forest floor.

Naruto turned around, staring at Orochimaru with utter hatred. In his present state he wasn't in the least bit fazed by the sight of a man coughing up a perfect, spit covered copy of himself. The three tails producing from his tailbone slowly retreated back to their normal size.

Orochimaru's new body smirked. Covered in saliva, he stared at Naruto, his mind analysing those new abilities of his – no he corrected himself - the abilities of the Kyuubi. _'Not bad at all'_ , he thought, _I might have to use 'that jutsu' if this continues on any longer. I need some time to ready in case I have to use it.'_ He bit his thumb.

Gritting his teeth, he gathered some blood in his hand and slammed his palm into the ground, performing another jutsu that didn't require hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

XXXXX

Sitting on top of a large pale ink bird flying far above the tree line, a single boy watched the events unfolding in the forest. His blank expression gave nothing away as his creation flew him after Naruto and Orochimaru.

In his teens, he had white skin that put many corpses to shame along with short black hair. His outfit was comprised of a short black-and-grey jacket as well as a sword with a short blade. The remainder of his clothes consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, backpack, sandals and gloves.

Danzo's Root agent, Sai, grabbed his scroll and paintbrush, deciding which new creature to produce. His orders concerning the Kyuubi was to observe it and only to interfere if it looked like it was going to be captured or not stop. While not needed at the moment, he would be ready to act in case the Kyuubi continued its rampage for too long.

' _Naruto will be the tricky one here'_ , Sai thought.

Orochimaru would be a problem as well, considering Sai's research into him. If the man tried to take or kill Naruto, he would have no choice but to intervene which would make infiltrating the base to complete his mission more difficult than it already had been before.

XXXXX

A cloud of white smoke appeared, obstructing Naruto's view. When the smoke cleared, a massive snake was revealed. Seventy feet long with striped brown scales, it hissed at him aggressively, revealing a set of fangs dripping poison.

Despite the massive size difference, Naruto stood his ground while acting as though he hadn't registered the size difference, the orange charka surrounding him bubbling like acid. Naruto growled before charging the snake summon, running on all fours.

"Honestly boy, attacking a predator larger than you head on is something I didn't expect from even you." Orochimaru tutted, almost like a parent lecturing a child. Taking this as the signal to attack, the big serpent rushed to meet Naruto, mouth open as if it intended to swallow him whole.

Naruto rushed furiously to intercept the giant serpent. At the last possible moment, when the snake's mouth was descending to skewer him in-between its teeth, Naruto darted to the left, effectively evading the massive summons. Past its guard, Naruto grabbed the snake's neck and tightened his grip, his nails puncturing through scales and into reaching muscle.

Orochimaru's snake hissed angrily and twisted its body, its tail slicing down several trees. Naruto held on tight and tightened his grip, making the snake struggle even more than before. It twisted its head and rose to its full complete height. Before Naruto could react, the snake slammed its head against the hard ground, pinning Naruto in-between.

The snake withdrew, revealing Naruto lying on his back at the centre of a crater the size of a grown man. The boy was conscious, but bleeding from his mouth and covered from head to toe in ugly bruises. Naruto slowly pulled himself, wincing. His enraged, crimson eyes met the cunning, yellow of the snake's. There was several moments of silence, broken only the bubbling of the chakra cloak.

From a safe distance away, Orochimaru observed the fight. _He's difficult to damage, my summon can't seem to cause him any serious injury at all. What little Ninjutsu I can still perform is something I wouldn't be certain would work and something I'm not willing to risk with my remaining charka whilst getting close is something I won't be doing any time soon. Taijutsu is too dangerous with him in this state. I'll have to use it after all.'_

This was something Orochimaru was not looking forward to do. The last time he'd used it the pain had almost overwhelmed him. Trusting the snake to protect him and buy him the time he needed, he sat cross legged and began to focus his chakra.

Back with Naruto and the giant snake, an orange chakra arm rushed to grab the snake who had enough intelligence to dodge it, weaving its body around the arm. Naruto snarled and redirected his attack, the giant arm furthering its length in its pursuit of the summon. It tried pinning the snake to the ground, but the arm was dodged once again.

Naruto's annoyance grew and a low growl escaped from the back of his throat. Recalling the orange arm back into the chakra cloak, he held out his hand, concentrating his chakra. The snake stopped its retreat and slithered forwards Naruto.

In the back of his clouded mind, driven by basic instincts of anger and bloodlust, Naruto recalled a technique that could be utilised to destroy his opponent. Struggling to remember how to use it, Naruto concentrated as hard as he could in his current state. Slowly in the palm of Naruto's hand, a blue orb began to take form, constructed from pure energy. Spinning in his hand, it grew in size until was the size of his head.

"Rasengan."

The massive snake lunged for him, extending its fangs. Naruto jumped above the snake, the snake turning upward to face him. Gravity took effect and Naruto crashed feet first into its mouth, knocking its head back. Attached to the head, Naruto screamed and plunged the Rasengan directly into the serpent's face.

Naruto jumped and landed, his feet reuniting with the earth, the snake's corpse landing alongside him. A massive hole had been torn into its face, stopping just short of the roof of the snake's mouth. It lay still for several moments before the entire corpse disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto tore his arm free which now looked liked it had been dipped in a can of dark paint.

Naruto turned to face Orochimaru, the snake sannin sitting several hundred feet away. Their eyes met, screaming red and sickly yellow staring at each other. The one with the yellow eyes then finished his technique.

"Daku Sunpo Rippu."

A gigantic ball of black energy appeared, suspended in the sky, just above the tress. It was roughly the size of a large building with two colours; black and purple mixing together, whirling around each other at the same time.

Directly below the technique, Naruto snarled in surprise as he was hoisted off the ground. Alongside him, anything within distance was also torn free from the earth, trees, bushes and even a few animals as the very gravity was changed.

Scratching helplessly at the ground, Naruto struggled before he lost his grip and was sent flying towards the sphere. Still covered in the orange chakra, Naruto's tails extended and drove into the ground like stakes. The act held him securely in place. Naruto winced as leaves, sticks, bark and pieces of earth struck his face.

A snapping was the only warning he received before a tree, ripped away and caught in the grips of the reverse gravity, struck him.

"Argh!" Naruto's tails were freed from the ground and he was then promptly swallowed by the black sphere of light. Naruto give a final scream and then he disappeared.

Orochimaru cancelled the jutsu and collapsed, sweating profusely. He then started clutching at his chest, heaving heavily. His mouth open in a silent scream. Several moments passed before the snake sannin's thrashing began to slowly ease and his breath became more relaxed.

Slowly, a small smirk made its way into his face.

XXXXX

Alucard savoured the taste of his own blood, flowing down his chin from a split lip. His laugher was only matched by the sound of Casull roaring, the oversized handgun fired eagerly almost as if it was alive. The sounds of battle was music to the ancient vampire's ears.

Nearby, Integra held a smaller sliver nickeled pistol in her right hand. Her other held a shining rapier. Her confident posture and voice demanded and respect obedience from any human that lay eyes on her as well as quite a few non-humans.

Both of their guns blasted away at their opponent, Father Alexander Anderson. The bayonet welding Vatican priest dodged or endured every bullet fired at him whilst responding by with flinging hails of blessed blades and daggers.

"Stay still and die like the monster you are ya godamn vampire." Anderson jeered, his bloodlust nearly reaching Alucard's own.

Alucard felt amusement at the man's words. Since he was enjoying himself so much, he might as well return the favour.

"As you wish," was his reply. He was never one to back down from a challenge after all.

Several blades went wide and slashed the wall and floorboard. Alucard was quite surprised that the small mansion was actually still standing, given the length and the extent of their fight. Bullet holes and stab marks decorated the entire hallway like spots on a leopard.

Integra avoided the shortened bayonets by ducking behind the corner of the hallway. Three blades, however, found their mark in another target whom hadn't even bothered to try and dodge.

Alucard only winced as the blades pierced his ribcage, breaking several of his ribs. To him, it felt as if the blades were coated in lemon and salt. They stung quite a lot. Blessed bayonets did that after all.

At the other end of the hallway, Seras fired her sniper rifle several times, her sights fixed onto Anderson's back. The priest turned to her, already responding. Barely fifteen meters away, half of the young, blond haired, uniform wearing vampire's aim struck true.

Anderson swung his blades in an oddly dance like pattern. Like some sort of predator wielding shining claws, he sliced and deflected each shot. He followed up with another set of throwing blades.

Seras screamed as the blades stabbed into her abdomen, knocking her to the ground.

Rather then kill her, he turned to face the other vampire. Drawing more bayonets, the priest attacked.

Taking Anderson's attack as a challenge, Alucard grinned. He fired Casull until the gun ran dry, each shot avoided or deflected.

"Come on then." He was loving this so much! "Show me the faith you have in that false god of yours."

His intention to enrage the priest worked. Anderson reached him and swung a bayonet at his face.

Ducking under Anderson's swipe, Alucard countered with a swift blow that actually forced the priest back several feet. Blood sprayed forth from his face, his glasses broken. The vampire and the priest began to engage in a brutal and bloody fist fight, each blow breaking bone and covered the surrounding area in blood.

To the side, Seras let out a low moan as she finally removed the last of the blades from her body. Gasping as her numerous injuries slowly began to heal, she struggled to stand properly. Leaning on the wall for support, she readied her rifle. Her body ached terribly.

Suddenly, Seras felt a pair of arms latch onto her body, steadying her and helping her regain her balance. "It's alright Seras. Just try not to move." Her eyes widened as she recognised Integra's voice.

"Master?" she muttered, her mind hazy. She had to help him. He needed her!

"It's alright girl. He can handle this battle by himself." Seras was caught off guard by the comfort in her voice. Integra had always come across as cold and strict to her.

Seras turned around . . . and promptly jumped out of the way as Anderson went flying down the hall.

XXXXX

Naruto didn't know what was going on at all. He was falling and it was dark, of that he was certain. Twisiting, he accidently collided with the same tree that had knocked him into the portal, a glancing blow from a branch snapped his head violently back as he fell.

The blonde growled as he plummeted down, upside down, his Kyuubi tails twisting. The surrounding orange energy intensified, the potent charka cloak protecting his face from wind burn.

From his point of view, several fields lay scattered across the landscape. And rushing up to meet him was the roof of a large mansion. Even in his current state, Naruto noted the dangerous landing which he was about to be a part of.

Naruto hissed furiously as he plummeted down to earth.

XXXXX

Alucard finished reloading as he walked towards the bloodied Anderson, who was pulling himself out of the pile of broken plaster and timber. Anderson pushed himself to his knees, his clothes torn and stained with crimson, the priest's hand went to his coat, drawing two new bayonets, holding them in the space in-between his fingers. He threw two and held the third like a sword.

Alucard allowed the projectiles to skewer his stomach, one slicing his guts while the other his waist. Grinning, Alucard peppered the priest's moving body with bullets, dodging the swings of Anderson's blade. Anderson stabbed again, twisting his arm like a corkscrew with his bayonet's tip aimed at the centre of Alucard's face. At the last second, Alucard step sided Anderson, the bayonet slicing his cheek and grabbed the priest's wrist, pushing the bayonet's tip away from his body.

Anderson's other hand wrapped around the slide of the vampire's gun. The two struggled for several seconds before Alucard's greater strength began to become obvious, forcing the priest back several steps. The bones in Anderson's arm shifted under the pressure of Alucard's vice like grip. That was the only warning he got before his forearm was snapped in half like a dry twig.

With the choice of losing his hold on Alucard's sliver gun or losing his entire arm, Anderson chose the former. He backpedalled away from the vampire, briefly glancing at his left arm. The break was made one third of the way down, only flesh and muscle holding his arm together. Crimson covered his sleeve, originating from where splintered bone produced from his skin.

Ignoring the pain for the most part, Anderson turned back to his opponent . . .

. . . . only to find Alucard pointing Casull at the other man's head.

Alucard and Anderson's eyes met.

Alucard grinned, Anderson snarled.

The vampire pulled the trigger, blasting the priest backwards, landing on his back, a single smoking hole the size of a coin taking up residence on his forehead. Red and grey matter lay scattered across the floor, decorated with pieces of bone fragments. Anderson let out a single gurgle and lay silent.

Alucard stood straight and tall. He didn't take his eyes off of Anderson. "Orders, Master?" Alucard asked, without turning to look at Integra. The vampire remembered the priest's regeneration abilities, knowing that he would be getting back up in a few moments.

Integra hesitated for a second, a curling of her spare arm and clenching of her jaw were the only signs that she was deep in thought. Finally she made a decision.

"Make sure he doesn't get back up."

Eyes hidden underneath his fedora, Alucard smiled, exposing a line of pointed fangs.

He wrapped a single hand around Anderson's throat and hoisted the man to his knees . . .

The sound of something heavy crashing broke the silence, followed by the sound of plaster and timber breaking and then . . . .

Something came down on the vampire's hand. Before Alucard could register it, _someone_ ploughed into him with the force of a train. The vampire picked up the sound of wood shattering like dry matches. Alucard's momentum sent him tumbling backwards but the pressure on his left arm refused to give. The wind began to pick up suddenly, making low keening sounds. Alucard felt it lash against his body mercilessly, his clothes whipping back and forth. At the same time, the vampire felt a deep pressure on his body like something was pressing against him. Like his own weight had suddenly tripled.

Smoke and flying dust obstructing his view, Alucard's free hand blindly fired at his attacker. The grip on his hand tightened and out of nowhere an unseen blow send him flying. Alucard registered the smashed cartilage that used to be his nose. The vampire's attacker pulled in the opposite direction. Pain shot through his shoulder, veins tearing and muscles pulling.

Alucard landed on his back. Hoisting himself to his feet, he winced at the sight of his missing left arm. His limb had been literally torn in two, splitting an inch below his shoulder. Looking down his front, Alucard saw that his clothes appeared as though they had been partially dyed red. Feeling his shadows forming a new arm and nose for him, Alucard looked at where enough of the smoke had finally cleared for him to get his very first look at his unseen attacker.

It was a boy, _'a really strange boy'_ Alucard thought. He appeared to be in his mid to late teens, slightly younger than Seras was. The boy had spiked blond hair the colour of the sun and slitted eyes coloured a deep shade of red. His skin was tanned and had what appeared to be three whisker like birthmarks decorating each of his cheeks. The boy also had claw like nails and enlarged canines that normally would have unnerved any other person, but then again, Alucard wasn't any other person.

The boy's attire was comprised of a black and orange jacket along with matching pants and a pair of dark sandals. In addition to this, he also wore a black cloth around his forehead with a metal plate depicting a leaf on it.

Covering the boy's entire body was some sort of demonic energy. Coloured a deep, transparent red-orange, it thrashed and bubbled whilst acting as some sort of shield or protective coating.

The snarling child tore in half what used to be Alucard's arm. Making a split decision, he aimed Casull at the boy's face and fired. The bullet fired flew down the hall to flow out the back of the boy's head . . . who dodged it, twisting his head out of the way by moving his body. His feet planted on the wall, he ran on all fours like an animal of some sort.

Alucard didn't have the time to respond. The boy crashed into him, tearing a hole in the wall. The momentum carried them both through the hole in the wall and into the grounds of the mansion three stories below.

XXXXX

Covered in mud and blood (most of it Alucard's), Naruto growled. Aching, he got up whilst wincing slightly. The boy turned his eyes on the one he had attacked who was already back on his feet. Still holding his weapon, he watched with his arms crossed and an expression of excitement mixed with curiosity plastered on his pale face.

In Naruto's outstretched hand, a swirling, blue sphere of light began to take form. It interacted with the red shroud, the surrounding crimson charka being drawn into the jutsu. The small, rotating ball increased tremendously in size and its colour changed from calm white-blue to screaming red and orange.

Three stories above, watching from the person sized hole left in the wall, Integra paused, her eyes widening. _'What on earth is that energy?'_

"Rasengan."

Alucard laughed manically, firing Casull twice. The first bullet missed but the second one ripped a hole through Naruto's thigh, spraying the ground with gore. The blood sprayed the surrounding grass like a miniature shower.

Naruto's momentum carried him crashing into the vampire, their feet leaving the ground. With a deep roar, Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Alucard's chest. Alucard's gasp was caught in his throat as several of his recently healed ribs snapped again under the force. The vampire went flying thirty feet, crashing into the ground with a crack like cannon-fire, crimson staining the grass. Alucard tumbled to a halt. Gritting his fangs, he waited for the shadows to cover his injury and transform into the flesh and blood he had lost in that last attack. His exression became a grin and he stood, slightly panting and covered in his blood but otherwise unharmed. He locked eyes with Naruto who was standing on all fours with his knees bent like fox, that snarling expression still on his face. Alucard chuckled.

"With all that power that you have, is that really the best you can do?"

Naruto was upon him in an instant, swinging a clawed hand at his head.

Alucard dodged to the left when Naruto tried to grab him. A second attempt snared the vampire in his grasp. Naruto pushed him back, his arms gripping Alucard's shoulders.

The orange charka formed an arm, a clawed hand rearing back. It made a fist and then it proceeded to rip through Alucard's stomach, crimson exploding from the exit wound. He snarled in slight discomfort, the boiling energy starting to turn his blood into steam. Naruto screamed back at him.

The two both managed to stay on their feet as they landed, their feet ripping up the earth, sending dirt and grass everywhere.

Stopping just several metres short of the fire, Alucard cackled with savage delight in Naruto's face.

"That's it little boy. Show me your strength! Show! Me! Your! POWER!" Alucard shouted. "Hurry!"

Said little boy was then head-butted by Alucard with savage force. The brutal noise of bone cracking rang out. Caught by surprise, his grip loosened and his third arm retracted into his thick shroud. With a roar, Alucard tore himself free and smashed Naruto's mouth with his gloved fist, whipping the boy's head back so hard that his neck almost snapped. Alucard laughed as he was rewarded with the satisfying sound of the boy's jaw splintering.

"Argh!"

The teenager spat out a glob of blood and turned back, hissing. A viscous uppercut from the boy sent Alucard staggering back several meters. Alucard smirked mockingly as he wiped a line of scarlet from the corner of his mouth although underneath he was actually carefully considering his next move as he felt the flesh surrounding the hole in his stomach begin to heal.

Seras appeared from around the side of the mansion, bringing her weapon to bear.

Naruto swung his hand which Alucard dodged with skilled grace. Naruto's next blow slit Alucard's throat. Blood flowing down his front like a foundation, Alucard's manic grin grew wider as his injury began to vanish.

Naruto again attacked, but Alucard intercepted the blow with his hand. Using the momentum to his advantage, the vampire tossed the boy to the ground.

From afar, Seras lined up Naruto or more specifically his head with the crosshairs of her rifle, before opening fire. Much to not only her surprise, but everybody else including her master the berserk boy dodged each shot fired at him by herself and her master by twisting, turning and jumping.

"I'll . . . kill you!" shouted Naruto. Landing on his hands and feet, he resembled a lynx preparing to pounce. Alucard noticed that the boy's injury was slowly sealing up, easing the severe shaking. In a few moments, the injury was completely healed.

While the threat wasn't exactly frightening, it was the deadly intensity and sheer force behind the blonde's word that caused Seras as well as Integra to a smaller extent to quiver.

' _Mmm . . . he clearly isn't a vampire, nor is he a werewolf. Then what is he I wonder?'_ Alucard mused as he ejected Casull's magazine and loaded in a brand new one, not even acknowledging the threat.

Naruto ran on all fours towards Seras with the intention to rip her to shreds.

Under normal circumstances, Naruto would avoid killing unless he had no choice. However, the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra was influencing Naruto more and more. In his mind, these strangers had to die for no reason other than they were there.

The boy made it halfway to Seras, but was completely caught off guard when bullets tore into his torso, exiting and followed by a trail of blood along with some flesh as well. His hands dug deeply into the blood splattered ground, his arms and legs threatening to break under the intensity of his shaking.

The Casull boomed twice, echoing like cannon fire. Alucard's eyes danced at the sight of so much blood and his eyes turned an evener darker shade of red.

Naruto fell on his stomach, groaning weakly as blood pooled around him. The boy's body, beaten, battered and covered in blood moved as he struggled to stand again. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Dirt and grime decorated his face, his features twisted by rage. Smoke rose from where he had been shot, his healing struggling to fix all of the damage inflicted on his body.

The acid orange energy cloaking his body started to bubble and thicken even more than before, wind whipping at him. The boy beared his enlarged canines, his maw open in a silent scream, the pain almost physically felt by the others seeing Naruto's inability to even make noise through the agony. Slowly, a fourth tail took shape from the chakra, joining ranks with the first three. Slowly he stood back up on his hands and feet again, his blood covering the entire front of his jacket.

"What on earth?" Integra muttered, trying to make sense of what exactly she was seeing. This unknown . . . this monster . . . this demon . . . this boy. What was he?

The screaming air's punishing pressure increased more, leaving everyone barely able to move, except for Naruto and Alucard.

Alucard slowly and carefully removed his fedora, followed soon after by his sunglasses. He smirked calculatingly, his excitement hidden beneath his smile. He could feel excitement and anticipation rushing through him like a potent drug. The vampire's insane, glowing orange eyes met the bloodthirsty crimson orbs that belonged to Naruto.

No one said a thing, too afraid to speak. The stinging air stuck out at everyone.

Naruto and Alucard beared their mouths, revealing pointed fangs.

The two of them, two fighters, two opponents, now barely recognisable as human, began to transform.

Integra and Seras watched, transfixed, their bodies refusing to do anything but watch.

Pieces of Naruto's skin began to peel away and float, droplets of blood following.

"Releasing control art restriction systems three . . . two . . . one-," Alucard sneered.

His dark hair lengthened until it reached his waist, the seals on his gloves glowing red.

The intoxicating shroud turned into moving malicious crimson as Naruto's blood mixed with it, encasing him.

"Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation-."

Alucard's coat disappeared piece by piece, replaced by a black, leather straight jacket, the sleeves free.

The violent energy surrounding Naruto's head formed a pair of pointed ears, a flat face with monstrous needle like teeth that snarled and white eyeless sockets that stared.

"Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Shadows emerged from Alucard, hundreds of glowing eyes opening from amongst the abyss, a larger one taking shape on the front of his chest.

 **"Now come on. Show me what you got!"**

XXXXX

 **There you go this is the end of chapter one. Due to me being at attending university at the moment, I won't be updating very often unfortunately. Who do you think is going to win: Alucard in his level one release form, or Naruto in his four-tailed, version two form? (Assuming he doesn't go further than four tails).**

 **In case you don't know, Alucard has used this form in his fights against Luke Valentine, Alexander Anderson and Tubalcain Alhambra.** **This chapter took me a while to write and the next will most likely take even longer. If you have any questions that you'd like to ask then put them in your review or just inbox me and I'll put them in the next chapter. I like having discussions with other people.**


	2. What Big Teeth You Have

**Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of this story. Looks like people are favouring Kakuzu and Hidan over Deidara and Tobi at the moment with the whole poll thing. The poll deciding which two play a role in this story officially ends when I post chapter three so if you have not voted yet and you want to . . . then do so! Thank you to those who are showing their support for my story.**

 **In case some of you were wondering about this, Naruto wasn't in his right mind in case you were wondering why he was acting the way he was. Whenever he uses over one tail of the Kyuubi's charka, he kinda goes . . . destruction happy? So anyway he'll soon be back to his normal self who wears orange and eats ramen. I actually considered writing Alucard killing the Kyuubi but then I realised that the fox would have a role to play in this story.**

 **Furthermore, the plotline of this story has finally been completed and isn't been changed. Also on another note, I am considering writing a sequel as well depending how this first one turns out. There will also be some character death throughout the story which the Hellsing series is known to have plenty of, like seriously. Also, some of the dialogue will be word for word with the Ultimate series, both the dub and sub versions. I always thought the English dub of Hellsing was one of the very few times in anime where the dub was just as good as or better than the English sub however.**

 **Oh yeah also my crossover incorporates Hellsing Ultimate into his story instead of the original anime version in case of that wasn't clear. This story has been one I've been planning for several months so you all can be assured I am not giving up on this story and am going to put one hundred percent effort into it.**

 **Reviews help me inspire me to write faster. Hint, hint.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing.**

XXXXX

Almost as if it had understood exactly what Alucard had just said to it, the monster snarled in response to the taunt, its four tails extending themselves until they were five times the length of its own body. They whipped around like snakes above the monster's heads before abruptly shooting straight at the vampire like spears shot from a gun.

The crimson moon above them turned into an even richer shade of the colour that was associated with blood. Red moonlight quickly spread across the landscape, casting both of the two fighters in an eerie glow, somehow making them both appear more monstrous and demonic than before. Both integra and Seras noticed the change and for several moments were captivated by the sight

Alucard's feet slowly sank into the shadows that he was standing on which were outlined in glowing red. The vampire's feet were followed quickly by the rest of him. His body quickly vanished from view, leaving hundreds of red eyes staring out from the abyss. The shadows on the ground scattered when the tails stabbed into the earth. The Kyuubified monster retracted its tails from the ground which then returned to their normal size. Unknown to the beast, one of the larger shadows moved directly behind its demonic body.

Emerging almost as if he was rising up from water instead of a living shadow, Alucard struck his opponent across the jaw as it turned to face him, but that only served to do nothing more than piss it off. Knocked slightly off balance, the monster that used to be Naruto steadied itself, its nails rapidly lengthening. Then it slashed Alucard across the chest with its extended crimson claws.

The force behind the blow sended him back several feet. Not flinching in the slightest, Alucard put a hand to touch his chest, feeling the claw marks that had been left behind on the front of his jacket. Looking at his hand, he saw that his white glove was decorated with crimson. Alucard huffed, but otherwise gave no other response.

Alucard's opponent roared, exposing the insides of its mouth which had no apparent roof, no flesh, no tongue, just a bottomless white abyss. Slamming its jaw shut, the monster grabbed Alucard with an enlarged hand that was as large as him. Fingers wrapped around the vampire's torso, the hand's owner smashed Alucard into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

After several tense moments, the dirt cleared enough to reveal Alucard pushing Casull directly into his attacker's chest. Blood trailing down his pale face, Alucard grinned before emptying the entire magazine into the body above him. A shower of blood erupted from the fox-like monster's back. It gave off a shrill screech, grabbing at the numerous bullet holes decorating its body. Still fighting back, the four tailed monster's giant hand grabbed Alucard's hand carrying Casull and crushed the apprenditage.

The vampire snarled and tore himself free, leaving behind his detached arm in the monster's grip. Shadows extended from the torn flesh surrounding his socket and began the quick process of creating a new one for him. Stumbling forward, Alucard's remaining hand wrapped around the throat of the monster, whom roared in his face. With a mighty heave, Alucard threw the monster. For seconds, the four tailed thing was airborne before it crashed into the ground, leaving behind skid marks in the grass and earth. By that time Alucard's arm had fully regenerated.

The monster turned around and Alucard was irritated to see that all of the injuries that he had managed to inflict on the damn thing had already healed up, yet proving his idea that the boy had advanced regeneration capabilities that were somewhat similar to his own. He was annoyed, but the prospect of such a strong foe excited him.

"This battle has certainly gotten more interesting, but are you a boy or a monster?" Alucard's question was one of curiosity but also one of gloating his opponent. To try and see exactly how alike the two of them were. "Show me!"

With that exclamation said, Alucard attacked.

The vampire's shadows gathered around the ground he was standing on. Several tendrils emerged from the mass the black and red shadows and struck the monster several times. Each blow knocked the thing back several steps, each strike making noise similar to that of a whip.

The Kyuubified monster received the last of the blows meant for it across the face, leaving a deep laceration there. Growling, it charged Alucard who smirked at the sight, insane eyes shining with bloodlust. The monster reached him and slashed him across the neck with its claws. Hysterical laugher rang out, its source being Alucard, whose form began to distort. His collapsing body took the form of his shadows, becoming a part of the ones on the ground.

The thing snarled something not quite understandable, rage and confusion spread across its monstrous face over the disappearance of its prey.

XXXXX

Hidden in his own realm, away from his opponent, Alucard smirked. Down in the darkness, the abyss surrounding him was all that existed asides from himself. The thousands of red eyes that could be seen from the surface were a sole exception. Down here, he was truly in his own element.

Down in the depths, Alucard continued his assault.

XXXXX

A cloud of summoned bats surrounded the monster. They were black with glowing eyes and oversized teeth and claws. There were so many of them that they resembled a swarm of locusts. Their target temporarily vanished from view. Flying around it, the bats took turns, dozens and dozens of them bitting and slashing at the monster with teeth and claws, doing little to no damage at all against its body.

For moments all current movement in the area was associated with the work of the bats. Then a tail blindly lashed out and slayed a score of them. The monster struck out at the hundreds of bats surrounding its body with fists and tails, felling more, the squashed and mangled bodies of Alucard's familiars falling to the ground.

While his opponent was distracted, Alucard's shadows moved over to where his lost arm lay. Emerging, Alucard reached down and removed his gun from the hold of his detached limb. Quite casually, Alucard loaded in a new magazine.

XXXXX

A pile of wreckage could be considered proof of the fight that had just taken place in the mansion. Wooden floorboards, pieces of bricks and broken glass as well as the top half of a large tree lay littered across the floor. Scattered across the wall, the floor and the roof were numerous bloodstains, seemingly never-ending. All was silent and still until . . .

The paladin Alexander Anderson pulled himself out of the rubble with a angry growl. His coat was ruined, covered in gore, dust and splinters. His glasses were broken and his breathing was heavy and laboured, but he was still able to move. Numerous half healed injuries decorated his body. Every time he moved he winced and struggled not to gasp in pain.

Reaching into his coat, he produced a book. Without touching it, the book flicked open to a page magically. Glowing, golden pages emerged from the book. They scattered across the room, flying without direction. Anderson was hidden from view thanks to the blessed pages. When the pages finally disappeared, Anderson was gone.

XXXXX

The four tailed monster stood amongst a sea of corpses. Stomping on the bodies beneath its feet, the thing slashed and struck out at the few remaining bats that were retreating from the demon that had slain so many of their brethren.

Letting out a final angry yell at the bats, the monster turned back to face Alucard who was reappearing from his shadows.

Alucard's shadows extended in size until they were double their original mass. Large enough for the brand new familiar that the vampire was about to summon to the battlefield. _Something_ massive grasped the ground and clambered out of the darkness. Covered in shaggy black hair, possessing dozens of red eyes like Alucard's shadows with four powerful legs along with gigantic teeth, it roared loudly. The battle cry of the gigantic dog shook the ground.

The Black Hound of Baskerville.

The giant dog launched itself at its smaller adversary, saliva along with blood decorating the corners of its mouth, moving surprisingly fast for such a large creature, it was upon the Kyuubified Naruto in a split second, every single eye zeroing in on the same target.

Said 'target' met the Hound of Baskerville head on, crashing into the dog's snout. This move, however, put the monster at the mercy of the hellhound. The larger of the two fighters clamped its jaws around its opponent's waist and bit down _hard_ , the result being a dry crack the monster's hipbone was broken. Screeching, the monster slashed and stabbed at anything that it could get its hands on, crushing and tearing out several eyes, beating its snout and biting its forehead.

Forced to either let go or go permanently blind, the Hound of Baskerville threw the monster away who landed in a heap several metres away from the dog. Getting back up despite its massive injuries, the monster stood on its hind legs and roared. At the exact same time, dozens of blue and black spheres exploded from out from its armour like cloak of energy. Growling loudly, the monster's four . . . . no make that _five_ tails now bent forwards towards its head while it turned its face upwards.

Alucard frowned, getting something akin to a shiver crawl up his spine. A small voice in the back of his head, perhaps his subconscious was warning him urgently. Whatever it was that boy was conjuring up to use against his pet . . . it was very dangerous. The balls of energy hovered in mid-air, surrounding the conjurer.

Alucard, Integra and Seras all stared in confusion and bewilderment at what was unfolding in front of them. The surrounding wind continued to lash out at those present, battering at the clothes of one human and two vampires. Slowly, all of the spheres, both red and blue, began to conjoint. Gathering in front of the monster's open maw, the balls then proceeded to create a brand new sphere, this one larger than a human head before it then abruptly shrunk to a size of a tennis ball.

The monster then proceeded to unhinge its jaw and swallow the entire sphere. A gulp and movement in the throat signified the sphere of energy's movement down its throat. Suddenly, the ground beneath the monster flattened as its own weight increased so much that its thin arms and legs could no longer support its frame which was rapidly expanding.

Once the monster was wider then it was tall, steam began producing from its mouth. Heaving its head back, it returned back to its normal size a mere moment before a powerful beam of pure energy shot from its mouth. The force of it was so powerful the earth directly underneath the beam's path was vaporised, leaving behind a line shaped scar upon the ground.

The attack headed straight for Alucard.

Alucard reacted immediately, his red outlined shadows forming up in front of him in one big moving mass of darkness. They then proceeded to split into two different ones, the first remaining in front of Alucard while the other went upwards and coming to a standstill twenty metres above the ground. In conjunction with each other, they formed circle shaped holes at the centre of their respective mass, one facing the beam of energy while the other was angled towards the night sky.

The beam finished its ten second journey, concluding when instead of colliding with Alucard's shadow it actually went into it through the circle shaped portal. Several moments later, the projectile emerged from the second shadow, shooting straight up into the sky. Alucard was temporally entranced by it; the beam blocked his sight of the crimson moon, the red light outlining the projectile.

Then it detonated.

Loudly.

Alucard and Seras both winced in discomfort, shielding their eyes as best as they could. To them both it felt as if the sun had exploded right in their faces, their vampiric natures coming into play here. Integra, not possessing the resilience of a vampire, was blasted away from the hole in the wall and vanished from sight.

The explosion thankfully stopped just short of the mansion, sparing Integra's life. Angry flames flickered across the sky, lighting it up as if it was bright as day. The blast lingered for a good half minute before finally disappearing, casting the world in absolute darkness again except for the red tinted light provided by the moon.

' _A single attack had that much raw power behind it?'_ Alucard thought, eyes widening in shock. The vampire's face lost its calmness, concern and irritation crossing his pale features. _'If I hadn't redirected that last attack's trajectory with my shadows, Master and the girl would both have been vaporised!'_

Alucard called back the Hound of Baskerville, who obeyed its master's call. It turned and slunk back into the weaving mass of shadows that Alucard were standing behind. The multiple eyed dog vanished from sight. Seeing its larger adversary retreat into the blackness, the monster began charging up another one of those beam attacks. Alucard frowned. As much fun as he was having, it was time to end this.

Alucard's airborne shadows combined with the ones on the ground, forming a single portal. This one was twice the size then that of the first two and was far much more menacing, twisting and turning while surrounded by hundreds of red eyes producing out from the shadows.

The monster fired a second beam of energy that was just as powerful as the first. The attack was promptly swallowed up by the portal, then proceeding to close up behind it, effectively trapping the attack in Alucard's shadows. The shadows then collapsed onto the ground surrounding Alucard, twisting and moving as if of their own free will.

Alucard slowly lifted his arms and held out his open hands, the red seals on his gloves glowing. The shadows then proceeded to attack the Kyuubified Naruto mercessly, tendrils shooting out from the main mass, striking out at the five tailed monster. The beast was struck multiple times, each blow sending it sprawling backwards several feet. It tried to counter, but there were too many of them for the monster to block all of them.

Several shadows flew off, away from the mansion and across the fields at speeds befitting that of a jaguar. The shadows stopped just at the edge of the plains and joined together to form another portal, facing towards the mansion.

Alucard's shadows keep up the assault on his opponent. Each new injury vanished within seconds of it being inflicted on the monster, smoke emerging from each wound before abruptly healing. The Kyuubified Naruto only seemed to be getting more and more out of control, slashing out with arms and tails in seemingly random patterns. Alucard clenched his open hands and the tendrils all lifted up before each one struck the monster with force surpassing any of the previous blows dealt by the vampire.

The fox-like monster flew back, bouncing across the ground several times. Growling, it twisted its body. It managed to successfully land back on its feet and then dug its claws into the earth to help slow down its sliding. It managed to come to a complete halt, stopping a far distance from Alucard, roughly halfway in-between the mansion and the shadow portal that the vampire had created.

Just as Alucard had planned.

The monster, almost as if it possessed a sixth sense hesitated. A feeling that something was not right, a chill crawling up its spine. Even this far away, he could hear the vampire's cruel, cold laugher ringing out in the red night. Its ear twitched as the monster suddenly detected movement and it turned around to face the portal . . .

And was greeted with the sight of the portal spitting out the monster's own attack that it had absorbed right back at it. The Kyuubified Naruto's white eyes widened in shock, didn't have the time to avoid it . . .

The beam struck the monster directly in the chest. It as well as the surrounding area disappeared in the depths of the fiery explosion.

XXXXX

Alucard waited until the blast had finally extinguished before he began making his way towards the source of the explosion. As he walked, his hair began to return to its normal length. This current attire began to disappear and was replaced with his charcoal suit, crimson overcoat along with his wide fedora and orange sunglasses. All of the clothes were formed out of his shadows which disappeared after the last of his outfit was completed.

Having returned the restraints of his powers, the vampire reached the edge of the blast range, stopping just before the gigantic smoking crater that the attack had left behind. Alucard walked down to the bottom where he finally found what he was looking for.

The teenage boy lay on his back, no red energy or tails making up his appearance. He was covered in blood and half healed injuries. Multiple burn marks decorated his clothes as well as his body. His skin was badly torn and brunt. The boy's eyes were closed and he lay completely still, as if he were asleep.

Alucard knelt down on and checked the boy for a pulse. After several seconds, the vampire felt one. It was weak and slow but it was still there. Alucard watched with fascination as the boy's injuries healed at a slow rate. Already, the gunshot wounds that he had inflicted on him had already disappeared.

"Alucard keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't wake up. We're leaving now."

Alcuard turned around to face his master and the girl standing at the edge of the crater, staring down at him and the unconscious boy. Both of their clothes were torn, but they were otherwise unharmed.

Alucard blinked, the vampire equivalent of showing surprise. He had expected Integra to order the boy's death but they were taking the boy with them?

Grabbing the boy by his collar, Alucard dragged him over to the two women. Far from gentle, he dropped the boy at his master's feet. Integra eyed the boy as she lit a cigar for herself. Smoke waffled around her as she breathed it out.

Integra turned to face Alucard.

"Are you alright Alucard?"

"Yes, Alucard said, smiling. "It's been a long time since I've had my head cut off. And this boy is nothing to scoff at either."

Integra gave a slight nod. She turned to look at the boy again like she was trying to found what to make of him.

"Moving on to more pressing matters," Integra said. "There's a shadow organisation somewhere out there that is responsible for these increase in vampire attacks."

"Then what are my orders Master? Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the earth? Grind them to dust? Just give the word my master Sir Integra Hellsing!"

Cigar resting from the corner of her mouth, Integra's eyes twinkled with amusement at the vampire's eagerness. The edges of her mouth curled upward in a small smile. "When the time had come then I will."

"Do you think that this boy is somehow related to all of this?" Alucard asked curiously, giving the body at his feet a small kick. He had his own opinions but he wanted to hear Integra's as well.

"I don't know Alucard, but I intend to find out," Integra promised. Alucard exposed his pointed teeth as he smirked. "Once we're back at Hellsing Headquarters I'll leave his interrogation to you."

Feeling pleased, Alucard thought _'Really? I can't wait. It'll be a pleasure_.' Turning, the vampire grabbed the boy and began walking again. However he stopped when he passed Seras.

"You." It wasn't anything but to get her attention. The female vampire looked at him inquisitively, looking both meek and tired. Her blue eyes were half open and she was slightly shivering.

"You didn't drink the blood." It was not a question but a statement. Seras opened her mouth but hesitated.

"Why not drink?" demanded Alucard, frowning as he looked down on his fledgling. His bright orange eyes started to slowly turn dark red.

"I-I'm not sure, but it felt like if I drank the b-blood it would mean the ending of something important inside of me."

Alucard was silent for several moments as he absorbed her response. He turned his back to her with a scoff as his eyes turned back to normal. "You are an idiot." He missed the hurt expression on Seras' face. His next words, however, brought a small smile to her face.

"But perhaps you have a point. Maybe it is time for a vampire who does not walk alone through the night."

XXXXX

After leaving Ireland, Alucard, Integra and Seras arrived back at Hellsing Manor. After making it back, Integra had ordered the boy locked up in the basement, which was guarded by Alucard and a dozen armed soldiers. It had been several hours since arriving and it was now close to five in the morning. Hours that Integra had spent waiting for the boy to wake up so that she could get the answers she wanted.

Finally, she had had enough and marched off to the basement along with Walter in tow. The two left her office and went downstairs. Unlike the rest of Hellsing Manor, the walls and the floor were all constructed out of stone with metal doors and no windows. The perfect place for keeping prisoners. Every time the head of the Hellsing family came down here, she was always reminded of the time all those years ago when she first met Alucard.

Passing several guards down the large hallway, Integra and Walter arrived at the boy's room which was watched over by two more soldiers who allowed them in. The room was made from stone like the rest of the basement. The room's only furniture was a single bed which was currently being used by their unconscious prisoner.

The boy's arms and legs were strapped to the sides with handcuff restraints made for vampires. His arms, stomach and forehead were all heavily bandaged. He was still wearing the orange and black clothes that he had been wearing when he had attacked Alucard.

Said vampire was already there waiting for them minus his hat and glasses, standing by the boy's bedside with his arms folded across his chest. In the lighted room, he looked out of place. Darkness would always suit him more.

"Alucard. Has anything happened?"

"No my master. Not yet at least." The vampire's voice was hard for Integra to read or understand sometimes, but now Alucard's current mood was an exception. The strongest vampire in existence, the No-Life King, Hellsing's ultimate weapon, was extremely bored.

Normally, Integra would have smiled at the vampire's antics, but not at this moment. She was hungry, tired, angry and had a headache that was probably a result of the first three reasons, that and their damn prisoner.

Integra was then broken out of her thoughts by Walter who posed a question of his own.

"Sir Integra if I may ask, how come he hasn't been given adequate medical care? From what Miss Victoria has told me, this boy shouldn't even be alive."

It wasn't Integra who answered Walter's question, but Alucard.

"For one simple reason Walter; he doesn't need medical aid."

Seeing the butler's confusion, the vampire elaborated further.

"This boy has some sort of advanced regeneration abilities, almost on par with my own. I noticed this during our battle, multiple times I injured him and yet his body healed before his wounds killed him. Right now his injuries are almost completely healed, despite receiving them only hours ago."

There was temporary silence as Integra and Walter digested this information.

"Will he be waking up any time soon?" Integra finally asked.

Alucard shook his head. "Not for another few hours at least."

Integra frowned. She had waited long enough. Making up her mind, she turned to Alucard.

"Alucard I want you to drink the boy's blood and look over his memories. Make sure he survives it though, I want him alive." warned Integra. "Walter, get the blood."

"Of course, Sir Integra." Walter said respectfully, a charming smile making its way onto his face.

The butler produced a dagger with a double edged blade. Moving past Integra, the old man walked over to the other side of the bed. As if dealing with a patient, Walter grabbed the boy's left hand and carefully made a small incision on the upper arm. A tiny flow of blood ran down the boy's skin which was collected by Walter in a goblet. He then handed it to Alucard who drank eagerly, almost as if he was drinking a delicate wine rather than someone else's blood.

Alucard finished the glass up and placed it on the bedside table. His eyes closed and his facial expression became relaxed and at ease, almost as if he were half asleep. For several moments he was like this, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. Integra and Walter watched patiently. Finally, Alucard's eyes snapped open. Regaining his bearings, the vampire stared intently at the prisoner with something that Integra couldn't identify. Was it curiosity, disbelief or something else?

"Well Alucard?" Integra asked, starting to get slightly impatient with the vampire. Said vampire eventually answered at his own leisure.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I believe that he hails from another universe or perhaps a completely different realm of existence separate from our own."

Integra gaped at Alucard with something akin to shock, her mouth opening and closing silently. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't have believed them. She probably wouldn't have believed Alucard either had the vampire not been bound to her as her servant. He was not capable of lying to her even if he wanted to.

Integra saw that Walter had a reaction somewhat similar to her own. She eventually found her voice and spoke. "Continue."

"In his world, he is what people call a shinobi, warriors who can control powerful energy called charka which runs through their own bodies. This allows them to accomplish extraordinary feats such as control over the elements and walking up walls and across water. Where he comes from, technology is primitive compared to today's standards. Shinobi serve their respective villages and work as mercenaries for hire, whether it be assassination, espionage or guard detail.

This boy was also being influenced when he attacked us. He has what is called a biju sealed away inside of him. The proper term for someone like him is a jinchuriki, people who have one of these biju sealed in their own bodies, making them living containers and weapons of war. The energy we saw radiating off of him was a side effect of having the monster inside him when some its charka escaped and possessed him during a battle with another shinobi.

He and his team were attempting to intercept a spy containing information when the spy's master appeared and the boy attacked him out of anger. This was when he lost control and began demolishing the surrounding area. Seeing no alternative, the enemy used a powerful technique to send him away, to this world to be specific."

Integra was silent as she absorbed this information. One thing that was made clear was that the boy was extremely dangerous, having little control of the thing that he contained. Still, she went over Alucard's words. One other thing stood out to her. The boy had not been in control of his own actions.

"Alucard tell me more regarding the boy and his relation to this monster. Also, is he capable of traveling back to his own world?"

Alucard chuckled as if he was enjoying the discussion being had. Chances were that he was.

"The beast inside of him cannot break out without the willing help of the boy. If the boy were to die, then it would die as well. It perfectly understands this so the monster will give the boy some of its strength when he needs it. Several times before, the boy has lost control of his body due to using too much of the beast's charka at a time.

The technique is one that the boy doesn't know how to perform and nor does he know any other ways so he is stuck here with no way of making contact with his allies or village. The memories of his opponent using that move are too hazy for me make anything out. He struggles to recall previous events whenever he enters that monstrous state so he has no chance of trying to replicate it."

With that said, Alucard fell silent. Integra noticed that no one else was saying anything. The room was completely slient. Was Alucard and Walter thinking about this differently from her? Or were they both pondering the exact same thing that she was.

What were they going to do with Naruto Uzumaki?

XXXXX

"Ladies and gentleman. We shall move ahead with our plans for the inpending var. Und the var beyond that und the var beyond that. Und the next und the next."

XXXXX

 **Tell me what you all think. Seriously people give me details.**

 **Next time:** **Naruto is woken up by Hellsing and the the final decision concerning his fate is chosen. Meanwhile, who is that pretty girl with the amazing singing voice that Naruto just ran into?**


	3. What's A Vampire?

**Sup everybody, this is the third character of my story 'Discovering a Part of Me'. This chapter primarily covers the official meeting between Naruto and the Hellsing organisation. Because of this, the content in this chapter will be more dialogue based then the last two chapters. Sorry to those who wanted to see some more action again.**

 **The poll is now closed with Kakuzu and Hidan winning over Deidara and Tobi with a final score of sixteen to four. The Zombie Combo will have a role to play in this story. They won't be making any appearances anytime soon I'm afraid but they will play their part in the story I promise. How will they manage to make it to Earth you ask? That will be offically revealed in a later chapter.**

 **Have to say that I am pleased with how much attention my story has gotten already, like seriously people thank you over 3, 000 views already! Also thank you to those who have made the effort to write reviews thank you.**

 **I don't known Naruto or Hellsing, now on with the story already.**

Naruto Uzumaki was having a strange dream.

He wasn't sure for how long, it might have been an eternity, it might have not even been half a minute. Thanks to all of the flashbacks he was currently experiencing, the teenage shinobi had lost all sense of time and place.

The flashback he was currently watching was his younger thirteen old eating at Ramen Ichiraku just a few days prior to the Chunin Exams; trying to talk up conversation with Sakura who was ignoring him in favour of fawning over Sasuke who was ignoring her in favour of nothing, the three of them being watched by an amused Kakashi, his attention being half diverted by his Icha Icha novel.

Then fast forward six months and he was on the road with Jiraiya, both carrying traveling packs. The older of the two was trying to get Naruto to read his notes that he had made at the bathhouses they had just passed. Naruto's eyes were scrunched shut and his mouth was drowning out Jiraiya's voice with his yelling in an attempt to not understand a single thing that he was trying to say to him.

Time moved once again and this time Naruto found himself in Suna along with Sakura, Kakashi and Team Gai. His other self was in the midst of shaking hands with Gaara who was flanked by his two siblings, the three of them dressed in casual clothing. And then . . . .

Naruto woke up.

XXXXX

The first thing that Naruto became aware of when he regained conscious was that he was lying on some sort of bed. It was soft and actually quite comfy, easing his aching muscles which brought him to the second thing that he noticed.

He literally hurt everywhere! His head was throbbing from one of the worst headaches Naruto had ever felt in his life, but that was nothing compared to how his body felt. It was as if he had been run over by a herd of rampaging cows.

He tried to gasp in pain, but only something faintly resembling a dry cough emerged from his throat. The back of his mouth felt as dry as sandpaper. Gagging, he struggled to sit up.

Someone pushed a glass of water into his hand and he eagerly drank, mentally sighing in relief as the aching in his throat smoothened. Once he had finished drinking from the cup, Naruto set the glass down on the bedside table and tried to gather his bearings.

There were four different people gathered around his bed, two men and two women of varying ages.

The one nearest to Naruto's bedside was the one who had given him the drink. He was a tall, thin man in his older years with a slightly wrinkled face. He wore grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest, the kind of clothes that Naruto had only seen rich Western people wear. He also had black fingerless leather gloves and a simple braid which keep his long black hair in a small ponytail. His eyes were grey and he also wore a monocle over his left eye.

The second was a young stern looking woman with creamy brown skin, piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that reached her thighs. She had a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Her attire consisted of a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She also wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses. She had a certain air of authority that Naruto felt when he made brief eye contact with her. Perhaps she was royalty or something like that?

The next person was also a woman, or girl being a better term as she was several years younger than the other female. Her hair colour was golden blonde hair cut into a flare cut with soft blue eyes. She had a fairly broad shouldered torso, yet she held a very voluptuous figure (Naruto couldn't help but blush when he noticed this), which was further accentuated by the fact that the girl was considerably shorter than virtually everyone else in the room. Her clothing consisted a yellow uniform with a ridiculously short mini skirt as well as long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

The last person was a man who stood taller than anyone else in the room. He had eyes which were blood red as well as black hair that reached just short of his shoulders and skin nearly pale enough to belong to a corpse. His outfit was comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat with. He also wore a weird red hat with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Naruto could not help but inwardly shiver in the presence of this person, though from the way this man was smirking at him the shinobi suspected that it was on purpose.

Naruto started at the man in red who stared right back at him. The unofficial staring contest was broken a moment later when the woman cleared her throat, grabbing Naruto's attention. Once he was looking at her, the woman spoke.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing. You are at the headquarters of the Hellsing Organisation." The woman spoke with a strange accent, but Naruto still made sense of her words. "We know that your name is Naruto Uzumaki and that you are what is called a shinobi where you come from. What is the last thing you remember?"

Naruto blinked. What was the last thing he remembered? Struggling to recall, he shrugged. "Herr? I dunno. I was at the bridge." Naruto's eyes widened as he began to remember some of what happened. "Wait was anyone hurt? Tell me now dattebayo!"

The woman called Integra was taken aback for several moments before she regained her composure.

"I wouldn't about your comrades as I currently have no idea where they are boy. You dropped in on us several hours ago and nearly killed both me and my servants. Several times I might add," said Integra, not making much of an effort to hide the general distain in her voice.

Naruto suddenly felt very awkward under the lady's stern gaze. He squirmed uncomfortably as he tried to work up a response.

"Mmmm would it help if I said sorry?"

The old man gave a dry chuckle. The girl seemed to considering it seriously.

Integra gave Naruto a piercing look before speaking.

"We are called the Hellsing Organisation. We protect our nation from any and all threats, though ones of the supernatural sort are our speciality. I am the head of the Hellsing family and the leader of the organisation as a whole."

Naruto blinked, once, twice and finally three times.

"What sort of supernatural threats?"

"Most specially vampires. Vampires are creatures which are former humans before their blood is drained by another vampire. If the victim is a virgin and of an opposite gender to the original, then they also become a vampire as well. Vampires prefer night over day, prey on humans and drink their blood to sustain themselves and possess powers that far exceed anything that a human could dream of accomplishing."

"Huh?" was Naruto's only response. He felt confusion which then turned to disgust as he imagined such creatures.

Now he wasn't sure what promoted him to do the next thing he did. Maybe it was the man's intimidating presence. He pointed a finger at the man in the corner.

"Um, would they look somewhat like him?"

Something that almost resembled actual amusement crossed Integra's face for a moment.

"Well yes actually," she said, "but only because Alucard is a vampire who works for us."

Naruto screamed and scrambled out of his bed and over to the opposite side of the room in a vain attempt to get as far away from him as possible.

Alucard burst out laughing.

XXXXX

So far the boy known as Naruto had been here for a day already. He had kept to his room and was given his meals by Walter. At the moement, Naruto was playing the role of houseguest.

Integra knew, however, that would have to soon change as she carefully thought over the situation again, yes that was what she was calling it at the current time. As much as she was being carefull with the boy, she knew that she had to make her decision and fast, lest she risk Nartuo attempting to run away if she waited too long to make up her mind.

Was the boy an unknown? Yes. Was the boy dangerous? Without a doubt. Was she making the right choice keeping him here? For the moment she was. Could the boy be a great assert to the organisation as a whole? If Alucard and Walter could controll him that is. Were the benefits the boy posed worth the risks? That she did not know.

Her mind working as hard as it could for the young, yet experienced head of the Hellsing family, Integra finally made her decision.

She just hoped that she would not live to regret her final choice, otherwise she would order Alucard to put a bullet in-between the boy's eyes herself.

XXXXX

Alucard, Integra, Seras and Walter plus their guest moved to Integra's study. Alucard watched over the proceedings from his spot in the corner, his eyes glued to the boy.

He had to admit, he would be lying if he said that the boy didn't intrigue his curiosity. The boy's very nature was halfway between that of a man and a monster. On the surface he was human but he was very hesitant to release his inner demon. A situation that Alucard reminded of the problem he was having with his fledgling.

Except with this boy the demon inside of him was very real.

"So basically you're saying to me that I get to stay here as long as I want, but only if I agree to follow your instructions when you give them and help you guys in the eradication of evil vampires that kill people?" Naruto asked, sitting on the opposite side of Alucard's master's desk in an armchair provided by Walter.

Integra nodded, an unlit cigar occupying her mouth. "Yes. You will however also have to allow both Alucard and Walter to evaluate your skills. If you want to go out on active field duty then I need to know if you have the skill set necessary for such situations."

Naruto again hesitated as he pondered over Integra's request. Alucard wondered why. Was it out of loyalty to his village or his friends? He didn't like showing off? Or something else? The vampire made a mental note to go over the boy's memories when he got the chance as he hadn't even gone over a fraction of them yet.

Naruto then came to his final decision. He stretched out in his chair and gave Integra the cheesiest grin Alucard could honestly say that he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Sure thing Granny!"

Alucard snickered at the obvious mistake the boy had just made. It was true that his master and the boy's master Tsunade did have a lot in common in terms of personality so the slip up was understandable to some extent. The amused vampire watched Integra growl with a tick mark appearing on her forehead while Naruto apologised over and over again while waving his hands in a comical fashion.

XXXXX

Naruto followed Walter to his room, the shinobi walking alongside the old man.

"So Old Man you're like a servant or something?" Naruto asked, putting his hands in his pockets. He realised his mistake a moment later and was about to apologise, but was surprised when the old man chuckled in amusement.

"Well Naruto, the correct term is butler but I guess the term servant would still fit. Actually when I younger I was still a butler but I also was a vampire hunter as well."

Naruto blinked in surprise. Vampire Hunter?

"Of course, I work for Sir Integra now after her father Arthur passed away. I may no longer go out on missions but I am more than capable of protecting Sir Integra should her life be in danger."

Now Naruto was even more confused. Integra said they didn't have shinobi in this world. Did Walter possess some kind of Kekkei Genkai?

"So you have special abilities?"

Walker turned to look at Naruto and smiled. "I guess you could say that."

Naruto felt his curiosity spike.

"Can you show me please?" Naruto begged, excited to see some cool new move.

"I'm afraid not here Naruto. We'll have plenty of time for that later." Walter said. "Though I must say I am looking forward to seeing what you can do."

Naruto frowned in disappointment and pouted childishly.

XXXXX

Naruto kicked his sandals off and dropped onto his bed and groaned. This bed was just as good as the last one, making it very difficult for Naruto to not fall asleep.

Laying on his back, he put his hands behind his neck and stared at the roof, lost in thought. Stretching his body, he felt his muscles pull, but with not as much protest as before. Satisfied that he would be fully healed soon, Naruto pondered over recent events.

A new world, completely separate from the one he was from. The very idea was one that Naruto was still struggling to wrap his head around. However, it wasn't the most important thing going on in his head at the moment.

How was he going to get back?

The technique that Orochimaru used to send him here was out of the question. He had no chance of replicating it on his own. His memories of the snake sannin casting the jutsu were too fuzzy for him to fully remember.

Could he perhaps find another way in this world to return? The idea had possibilities, but still the chances were not very high as charka didn't even exist here. Naruto put that idea on the shelf for now.

What about the toads? Naruto thought it over for a few moments. He didn't know if he could use his contract to return. For one, he didn't know how to reverse summon himself. Jiraiya would without a doubt be able to do so, but he didn't know what was going on at the moment, not until Sakura, Yamato and Sai returned to the village at least. Naruto would try and summon one of the toads later.

Now that his thinking was over, Naruto was going to get some rest-.

A loud gurgle interrupted his train of thought and Naruto flared up in alarm. He spent several seconds trying to found out where the noise was coming from until Naruto realised that it was actually his stomach.

Naruto whimpered.

XXXXX

At midday, Seras Victoria stood outside of the room that Naruto had been given, her arm raised with her hand clenched in a fist. Her master had explained to her that vampires naturally slept during the day but she had been unable to do so after several hours of failure.

With nothing to do, as her master was sleeping, Seras had offered to bring Naruto his food for Walter who had been most grateful. His thanks had left her smiling as the butler was the closest thing she had to an actual friend at the moment. Things would have without a doubt been harder for her if not for him as she had been a part of Hellsing almost two weeks now.

It was for that very reason Seras realised that she hoped she would at least be able to have some nice conversation with Naruto. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

Seras' ears picked up several crashes and loud noises before the door swung open abruptly, revealing a panting Naruto who looked as though he had ran to the door. He was still wearing the clothes that he had arrived in. His blue eyes widened in delight at the sight of the warm meal she had in her hands.

"By Ramen is that for me?" Naruto asked excitably. Seras only had to chance to nod before it was snatched from her hands faster than she could register. Naruto retreated into his room with a quick cry of "thank you!"

Since Naruto left the door open, Seras took this as a sign to come in. She found Naruto on his bed, looking at his utensils with confusion running across the blonde's face. Naruto then looked up at Seras and asked.

"What are these?"

XXXXX

Naruto waited several moments for an answer from Seras. The female vampire looked at him with an expression akin to bewilderment.

"Y-you don't know what a knife and fork are?" Seras asked, blinking owlishly.

Naruto was confused. Knife and fork? Did people use these to eat with instead of chopsticks or something? He shook his head slowly.

Seras thankfully was kind enough to demonstrate how to use them. After that, Naruto and Seras starting getting along with each other. Soon, the two of them were laughing and swapping small stories about their lives. Naruto decided that he enjoyed Seras' company immensely.

"So you can really make clones of yourself?" Seras asked eagerly, having just heard the details of Naruto's infamous 'Bell Test'. She had just told him about her first time she got to fire a gun (after explaining what a gun was of course).

Naruto grinned. Getting up from his bed where the two had been sitting. He faced Seras and made his favourite hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The room was engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, there stood four other identical copies of Naruto standing alongside the real one. All of them took up different poses yet all still possessed the same smile in the end.

Seras gaped at the copies with an expression befitting that of a fish out of water.

Naruto laughed at the look on her face before dispelling his clones. He then sat back down alongside Seras.

Recovering from her shock, Seras suddenly remembered the other reason she had gone to Naruto's room.

"Um also Naruto," she said, getting his attention. "Sir Integra said to tell you that I'm going to take you shopping tonight for some new clothes so you can fit in better. Also Alucard and Walter want to meet you afterwards at eleven outside for your evaluation."

"Shopping?" Naruto asked, feeling dread wash over him. He didn't have any money!

As if seeing his facial expression, Seras quickly began speaking earnestly. "Sir Integra said that she doesn't except you to pay for anything. She'll pay for anything you need. Your currency wouldn't even be accepted here in England anyway Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

Seras nodded warmly in conformation.

Feeling sheepish for having worried in the first place, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Integra sat behind her wooden desk as Walter served her a cup of warm coffee. Nodding her thanks to Walter, the young woman took a sip and sighed. The last twelve hours had been extremely stressful for her.

Walter took seemingly took notice of how she was feeling.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Walter asked, looking slightly concerned as he took away her ashtray full of cigar butts and put them on a sliver tray along with her last cup of coffee.

Integra shook her head, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "I'm fine Walter thank you."

Was she fine? She was only twenty two and yet she currently felt thrice as old. The stress of heading the organisation did take a massive toll on her plus being in control of the most powerful monster in existence gave her a massive responsibility. It was moments like this when she realised it.

And now she had another headache in the form of a sixteen year old boy from another world who had a demon sealed away in his stomach to deal with.

The question was if she had actually made the right choice in recruiting him or had she made the wrong decision?

"Walter tell me, did I make the right decision?" Walter had always been there for her, as a pillar to lean on when she needed support. She trusted his judgement above the advice of anyone else.

Walter was silent and his expression was unreadable as he seemingly thought over her question.

"I'm only your butler Sir Integra, but I think Naruto deserves a chance."

"You think he will keep his word?" Integra asked, taking another sip from her cup.

Walter shook his head neutrally. "I can't say for sure. Alucard's keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity so I doubt the boy will be a real threat."

Well, Walter was right about that. For now, they would wait and see.

However, little was she aware that other fractions had become aware of Naruto's existence.

XXXXX

At six pm, when the sun was down enough for Seras to step outside without fear of being burnt, both she and Naruto, dressed in jeans and sweatshirts, caught a taxi right into the centre of London. Once the two of them were dropped off, Naruto was simply amazed by all the people and all the massive structures. He immediately peppered Seras with questions who while flustered over how many he asked tried to answer when he asked. Thanks to his curiosity, Naruto almost walked off accidently twice before Seras pulled him back.

The two visited a number of clothing stores over the course of two long hours. As the two shopped, Seras began to teach him what most people wore in England and gave him advice on where to start. Some things didn't make any sense to Naruto, forcing Seras had to repeat herself. Naruto's first selections were shot down by Seras.

"You're supposed to fit in, not stick out," she insisted.

Naruto tried his best to not buy anything that he didn't need as he wasn't even using his money. First he brought a set of pyjamas. After that, it was three pairs of plain shirts (orange, black and white), four pairs of boxers, two pairs of cargo pants, a pair of boots, a pair of running shoes and a single orange and black hoodless jacket. Seras also brought some clothes of herself as well, leaving a bored Naruto waiting outside in a chair.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked, tapping his shoes against the floor. It was far from the first time he had asked. Again he cursed for not being allowed to use Kage Bunshin in public.

"Just a little bit longer!" Seras said, the sound of rustling clothing coming from her dress room.

Once the two finished, Naruto suggested getting dinner, to which Seras eagerly agreed to. The two of them considered many options before eventually agreeing on a small but popular burger joint sitting on the edge of London.

Naruto and Seras caught a taxi again. The diner happened to be located in the poorer part of town, surrounded by residential areas. Not that Naruto was bothered by that in the slightest as his place in Konoha wasn't exactly what one would call their dream home.

As the two ate over the noise of the other patrons and loud music, Naruto discovered that he could relate to Seras in a number of ways as they continued having conversation, having moved to both of their upbringings. While Naruto went over the basics of his own, he didn't go into too much detail

They were both orphans and outcasts who strived for acceptance and had to fight hard for it. As a result, Naruto felt that Seras was someone who could understand. As they ate, Naruto allowed himself to relax and enjoy the evening. Seras seemed to be having fun as well.

After the two paid and left they decided to walk back to the manor since it was only a half hour walk. Naruto and Seras walked alongside the road, a pair of irritated clones carrying all of their bags.

It was only when they were more than halfway back then Naruto realised that he had left his new wallet back at the diner.

"You sure you don't have it with you?" Seras asked, watching as Naruto checked everywhere with no success.

Naruto gave a sigh, rubbing his hands through his hair. "Positive. I'll just go run back and see if it's still there."

"Are you sure Naruto? I can go with you." Seras offered politely.

Naruto shook off her question with a smile. "No thanks Seras I remember the way back. I won't be long."

The shinobi began running back towards the diner, leaving Seras and the two clones behind.

XXXXX

It turned out that one of the waiters had found it already thankfully. After thanking the man, Naruto exited the diner and began making his way back to Hellsing Manor. After a minute of walking, he reached the end of the street. He was about to cross the road when he heard something.

Straining his ears, Naruto struggled to pick up what he was hearing. It sounded like . . . . someone singing? Curiosity overtaking common sense, Naruto followed the voice, turning left, he walked past a row of houses. As he walked down the footpath, Naruto could make out singing as well as a woman's voice. Reaching the end of the last house, Naruto turned around the corner. After a moment of time passed, Naruto realised that he had discovered a park, equipped with a playground and a small field with stadium lights that were turned on.

And standing in the centre of the pitch was a girl.

Naruto stared at the stranger who was at least slightly older than him. She stood several metres in front of him, carrying a folded up navy coloured umbrella as if it were a stick.

The girl was tall, around his height and rather slender, her figure without a doubt feminie. Her face was freckled and pale with glowing blue eyes. She also had long blue tinted black hair that reached down to her knees. A few bangs stuck up from her head, including a particularly long lock of hair that ended in a curl. Her fashion choice was weird in Naruto's opinion but the shinobi realised that the stranger's clothes were somewhat similar to the weird style that Alucard, Integra and Walter wore. The girl's outfit included a dark blue-purple suit, a dark pink dress shirt, a green tie, and black shoes. She also wore glasses and white gloves.

She opened her mouth and proceeded to continue to sing the same melody that Naruto had heard before. She spoke in a language that Naruto couldn't recognise nor understand.

"Oh, diese Sonne,

Furchtbar steigt sie mir empor!"

Wielding her umbrella in both hands as if it were a spear, she spun around several times with such skill that it appeared practiced.

"Leid oder Wonne,

Beides ruht in deinem Rohr!"

Coming to a stop, the girl laughed happily and swirled her umbrella over her head like a baton in a marching band.

"Ach, ich muß verzagen,

Daß der Schuß gelingt!"

She continued to spin her imaginary staff, showing nether hesitation nor fear, not a single waste in her movements.

"Dann mußt du entsagen!"

Grasping her umbrella by the handle with a single hand, she bounced on her feet like an experienced dancer would.

"Nur ein keckes Wagen

Ist's, was Glück erringt!"

The girl landed on her two feet and then performed three skilled backflips, landing perfectly each time before stopping.

"Agathen entsagen,

Wie könnt' ich's ertragen?"

Doch mich verfolget Mißgeschick!"

And with that she finished. Her singing ceased and her dancing stopped.

Naruto was to put it simply, amazed at the talent she showed. Whoever she was, her moves spoke of years of experience. Her talent, her skill, her voice, all of it. He idly wondered what the girl was doing out here, but decided it wasn't worth pondering.

Just as Naruto was considering leaving, a voice broke the silence.

"Und vere do you think you're going?"

 **XXXXX**

 **You know how it goes. Read, enjoy and leave a review. Until next time.**

 **Next time: Naruto makes a new friend and Alucard and Walter get a taste of our shinobi's talents.**


	4. Where Can I Sing Like That?

**Hello and welcome to chapter four of this story. The story is still in its opening stages by the way as it follows Hellsing Ultimate. If you wonder where we are so far, then in-between episodes one and two. So yeah, still a long way to go.**

 **I've decided to answer a few questions that people have been asking a lot.**

 **Also, to** **DBlade59** **, one of your suggestions was something that I was already going to do before you posted your first review. As to which one, that will be revealed in the story.**

 **And** **MEleeSmasher,** **sorry but no one else is coming over from the Elemental Nations in this fic.**

 **To** **Killjoy300.** **Thank you for the praise.**

 **To quite a few people who are curious about Rip and Seras, yes Naruto will be paired up with one of them while the other will merrily be a friend. Please don't vote on this as I've already made up my mind on the matter seriously.**

 **Question:** **Also, I know I asked this before in chapter one, but can anyone help me find the name of one piece of music that belongs in Hellsing please? I've been trying to find the name of it for a while. It is used in Hellsing Ultimate episode one where Anderson is chasing after Seras and Hellsing Ultimate episode six where Zorin is casting her illusion/projection.**

 **Thanks to those who have made the effort to leave reviews.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing now enough of this. On with the story.**

 **Enjoy and comment.**

 **XXXXX**

Naruto started at the girl. Said girl stared right back at him, leaning her back against the nearest stadium light so that he was facing her side. One of her hands was on her waist while the other held her umbrella across her shoulder.

"Vell?"

Naruto was briefly startled when she spoke again, having been caught up in staring at her. What was her question again? Where did he think he was going?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, cautiously stepping out from the shadows, his hand near his pocket where a single kunai lay concealed.

She cocked her head slightly as if his question confused her. Placing the tip of her umbrella on the ground like a walking cane, she stood up.

"Vat I mean is zat if you are going to spy on my singing, you should at least stay und tell me your name."

Okay that hadn't been the answer he'd been expecting. Embarrassment washed over him. He felt slightly shamed that a mere civilian had managed to sense him.

"Umm, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto murmured, trying to sound polite, lest he offend this _girl._

" _Oh?"_

The girl walked up to him, stopping two metres in front of Naruto. Being quite inquisitive, the stranger leaned in and looked a tense Naruto up and down. Naruto noticed her pause for a moment when her eyes lingered on his whisker marks

Standing upright, the girl graced him with a smile that sent shivers down his spine. She then offered a gloved hand out.

"Hallo. I und zee huntress Rip Van Winkle."

Naruto blinked in surprise. What was that about huntress? After a moment, he shook her hand.

The girl known as Rip Van Winkle giggled as if she found his hesitation hilarious.

Curiously, Naruto asked a question.

"Why did you stop me?"

Rip ran her spare hand through her long hair as if she was shy.

"I vas curious as to vat you thought of my singing," explained Rip, shrugging. "You saw me sing my favourite part and I vas vondering if I have improved."

Naruto thought over her question. He didn't know much about music at all, but that didn't necessarily mean he disliked it.

"Well," said Naruto, shifting on his feet. "I thought it sounded really nice."

Did he really think that? Going over her voice, Naruto decided that he in fact did.

Rip's eyes sparkled as if pleased with his response. Without another word, she turned and began to walk off in the opposite direction, a small wave of the hand substituting with goodbye. Naruto was surprised at her randomness.

"Hey wait!"

Surprised, Rip turned around to look at Naruto.

"Vat?" Rip asked, eyes half lidded, giving her a bored facial expression.

"What did you mean by huntress?" Naruto inquired.

Rip seemed temporarily taken aback at his interest in her, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"You zee my interests don't merrily stop at opera ja," Rip explained. "I und as well a talented sharpshooter. Zee title _'Huntress'_ was one given to me by another person."

"A friend?"

Rip shook her head. "Someone who saw my abilities. I don't have that many friends." She said it as if she wasn't even slightly bothered by it.

No friends. The statement caught Naruto's attention. The shinobi mentally frowned. Feeling awkward, he moved onto a different topic.

"So Rip . . . you come out here a lot right?" Naruto asked.

Rip gave a full out smile, her mood doing a complete change. "All zee time," she cried happily, "but enough of zat. Tell me about yourself! Are you English?"

Naruto was now glad that Integra had created a false background for him. He had spent several hours looking over it prior to leaving with Seras. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted, but he got to keep his name at least.

"No I'm not. My parents moved to Japan before I was born. After they passed away, I moved over to England." Naruto felt sweat gather at the corner of his neck. Even he admitted that he was such a bad liar. He just felt really guilty every time he did.

"So you work?" Rip walked past Naruto and sat on a sliver bench. She leaned her umbrella against her leg. Naruto shrugged as he sat down next to her.

"No, a friend of my mum's letting me stay at her place. She owns a big place nearby." Naruto explained. _'I never thought I'd be using my cover story for a stranger I met in a park'_ Naruto thought, mentally shaking his head in disbelief.

"So do you have friends here?" Rip questioned casually.

"Not here. There all live where I used to," Naruto's wording shaped it into something that wasn't exactly a lie. Still, he would lie if he said he wasn't enjoying the attention Rip was paying him.

"Zen you must have a lot of spare time ja?"

"Well I usually spend it training on my Taijutsu." Naruto stopped, realising his slip up. Noticing Rip's interested look, he quickly thought up something. "It's a type of martial arts from Japan," Naruto quickly explained.

Rip grinned and nodded as if in understanding. "Everyone has veir hobbies."

Naruto and Rip spent a while talking to each other about their interests. Naruto found Rip to be an odd yet interesting person with her weird quirks and mannerisms and such. Despite this, the shinobi could see that Rip was a kind person.

Their conversation ended when Naruto moved in his seat, causing the light to reflect off of his watch and into his eyes. Looking at his watch, Naruto's eyes widened in pure shock. Had it been really that long? They had been talking for over an hour!

Jumping to his feet, Naruto quickly apologised for having to leave so abruptly. Rip looked disappointed, but still understood.

"Zat is okay Naruto," she smiled. "It vas nice to meet you."

"You too," Naruto said whilst trying to sound as nice as possible, feeling bad for basically dumping her.

Naruto then began rushing off. Just as he was about to leave the park, he stopped abruptly. He wasn't sure why he did, but he turned around and went back.

He found Rip where he had left her. The pale skinned girl was about to head off in another direction when she noticed his approach. Her sharp eyebrows rising slightly, she opened her mouth to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

"Hey Rip, I know this is sudden but if it's okay with you can we maybe meet again sometime?"

Rip eyes widened a fraction, her mouth gaping temporarily before she regained herself. Getting over her surprise, one of the biggest grins that Naruto had ever seen made its way onto Rip's face.

"I vould like zat very much Naruto." Rip exclaimed who was currently rocking on her feet, resembling an excited school girl.

Naruto nodded before he frowned slightly as he remembered that he had no way of contacting Rip. "Hey Rip when should we meet next? It's just that I don't have a phone or anything-."

"Bah, don't vorry about it," Rip said dismissively, waving her hand. "I spend most of my time here anyway. Just come back anytime you wish. I doubt you'll be waiting long," she finished with a giggle.

Naruto grinned. "Alright then. Bye Rip, it was nice to meet you."

"You as vell."

The shinobi ran off at a restricted pace. Once Naruto was out of Rip's line of sight, he increased his pace to one more befitting of a shinobi, not a civilian.

Running down the street, Naruto cringed as something suddenly came to mind. Had Seras by chance gone back to the mansion or had she continued waiting for him by the side of the road? Neither of them had specified which.

Naruto just hoped it was the former. He didn't want to come off as a person who was late to everything like a certain one eyed sensei that he knew all too well. That would be embarrassing!

XXXXX

Thankfully (in Naruto's opinion) Seras and the clones had already returned to the mansion. By the time he got back to Hellsing headquarters and was allowed inside by the two guards at the gate, he still had half an hour to kill before his meeting with Alucard and Walter.

Using his time, Naruto first found Seras and thanked her for the evening. After getting his new clothes back and dispelling his clones, Naruto went to his room.

Once he was in his room and unpacking his clothes, Naruto had a nice, warm shower. He then got dressed in his shinobi clothes (which were still slightly torn), along with his headband and supply of kunai and shuriken. After making a note to see if he could get his clothes fixed, Naruto left his room and went to find something to eat.

Finding the kitchen (and not finding any ramen), Naruto had some fruit and bread. After eating and leaving his dishes in the sink, Naruto made his way outside. Not seeing the vampire or the butler anywhere, Naruto created a few clones and sent them off to find them.

After one of his clones discovered Alucard and Walter around the back of the mansion, Naruto made his way there. Walking around the corner, Naruto was beheld to a large training ground. There were was a shooting range, an exercise course and a small space that was probably for Taijutsu related practice which was were Alucard and Walter were waiting.

Walking up to them, Naruto greeted the two of them whom responded with their own. Walter asked how he was whereas Alucard just gave a fanged grin.

"Now that introductions are over Naruto, we're going to start with a basic rundown of your skills. Your so called jutsu is impressive but Sir Integra wishes to see how it stacks up against Alucard's abilities as well as my own." Walter said. As he spoke his general attitude changed from kind to stern.

Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Hei? How so Walter?" Naruto asked.

Walter gave a dry chuckle.

"Well first I want you to mentally go over what abilities and techniques that you have and then tell them to us."

Naruto took a thinking pose with his hand under his chin as he thought hard.

' _Hmmmmmm, let's see now. I have the Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Oiroke no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Rasengan and finally the Odama Rasengan,'_ carefully thought Naruto, raising a single finger for each one.

After describing each of his jutsu to Alucard and Walter, the shinobi was asked to show them in a spar against Walter. Naruto initially was uncertain with the given instruction as he didn't want to hurt the old man by accident until he was reassured by Walter that he would be fine.

Naruto and Walter then took their positions at opposite sides of the field while Alucard watched from the sidelines with an expression that resembled demented excitement. Naruto and Walter faced each other, one eager while the other wore a cold smile.

"Ready Naruto?" Walter asked, tugging at the ends of his black gloves.

"You don't need to even ask," exclaimed an excited Naruto, the blonde reaching for his weapons pouch.

"Good. Then let's begin."

The moment Walter said 'begin', Naruto made his first move. Drawing a pair of shuriken, Naruto slung the pair of them at the butler.

Naruto grinned. His aim was spot on.

Then all of a sudden, the shuriken _fell_ apart. There was no other way to describe it. Their momentum stopping abruptly, they fell to the ground in dozens of finely cut pieces.

Walter smirked. Naruto gaped.

' _What . . . . just happened?"_ Naruto thought in shock, completely flabbergasted.

Walter's arm suddenly moved and Naruto felt something tugging at his left hand. Instinctively moving, Naruto pulled his hand back and jumped sidewards. Coming to a halt, Naruto stared at the three paper cut sized slices embedded in his hand.

Turning back to Walter, Naruto was just able to get out of the way of . . . . wires? Naruto visually followed them back to the source; the tips of Walter's fingers.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'That's his special ability?'_

Gritting his teeth, Naruto avoided the wires again and made an all too familiar hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four identical clones appeared. The five of them instantly charged Walter with kunai and shuriken out. Three of them rushed the butler head on while the other two jumped over Walter's head and landed on the other side.

Moving with the grace and speed of someone twenty years younger, Walter brought his hand up. His wires flickered into view, blocking the Naruto's path. The group of two succeeded in ducking underneath the wires. They were able to get close enough to slash at Walter with their respective kunai.

Or at least they tried to.

One Naruto's fist was suddenly yanked sidewards, striking its twin across the face. The Naruto disappeared in an explosion of smoke, confirming it as a clone.

The other three surrounded Walter and worked together to try and land a hit on the old man, but after a full minute they hadn't had any luck thanks to Walter ether redirecting them with his wires or simply dodging them, dragging the Naruto he had in his wires along the ground.

Two clones then joined together and began gathering charka. Soon a large sphere of energy the size of a basketball began to take shape.

Walter calmly attempted to gain some distance, but was confronted by the third Naruto. Dodging several strikes, Walter backpedalled backwards to avoid the kicks and punches.

This however was what they were planning.

The Naruto with the kunai suddenly jumped back.

"Odama Rasengan!"

The two Narutos with the massive sphere of chakra ran forwards, the ball aimed right at the old man's back.

Feeling alarm, Walter swung his wires in an arch, swinging himself around. This effectively dragged the struggling Naruto he had in his grasp around as well, placing him in-between him and the Odama Rasengan.

At the exact same time, one of the wires slipped and nicked its captive across the cheek, enough to scratch and draw a few drops of blood.

Effectively revealing him as the real Naruto.

Naruto cursed and quickly used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch himself with one of the clones. It was just in time as the Odama Rasengan obliterated the clone. The recoil of the blast knocked Walter backwards and off his feet, landing on his back.

Forgetting their fight, Naruto dispersed the remaining clones and hurriedly ran over to Walter and helped the old man back to his feet.

"Are you alright Old Man?" Naruto questioned, hoping that he hadn't hurt him badly.

Walter winced slightly as he straightened, but managed to grin. "I fine Naruto, but I must admit that was very impressive," said the butler. He looked winded and his clothes were dirty and creased, but otherwise he appeared to be alright.

"Not bad at all boy." Naruto turned around to see Alucard standing there in front of the two of them with a neutral expression on his face. "Not bad at all."

Naruto beamed at the praise.

"For someone like you that is."

Naruto fell over with a dull thud.

Groaning as he regained himself, Naruto glared at the red clad vampire. Said vampire stared right back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto nearly shouted in anger. Alucard merely shook his head.

"It means that you're holding yourself back boy. For a number of reasons I might add."

Seeing Naruto's inquisitive expression Alucard elaborated further.

"You don't take your training seriously enough and the few times that you do it's not for long. Another reason is your instructors neglected to teach you properly, yet you never made any effort to change this. You hesitate to use the demon's power and when you do use it you have next to no control whatsoever. To sum it all up, you have no one to blame but yourself."

Naruto felt anger cloud his mind as he processed the vampire's words, but also shame as well. From the way Naruto looked at it, it was true to some extent.

There were enough times in his younger years to remember the number of times he would skip practice or class so that he could lead ANBU squads on wild goose chases around Konoha. Naruto could see his fault there.

Sure, he didn't do anything to change the way his instructors taught him (except for Iruka), but he was twelve! He hadn't known that he could lodge complaints against the academy instructors at the time.

The Kyuubi's charka was a power he was very hesitant to use. He remembered how Jiraiya had been so badly hurt when he had undergone a four tailed transformation during their training trip. All thanks to his lack of control.

However, that still didn't mean that he wasn't slightly irritated with Alucard's choice of words.

Naruto huffed in irritation.

"Are we done now?" Naruto asked Walter, turning away from Alucard. He was no longer enjoying this at all and he wanted to further ponder over what Alucard had said.

Walter looked slightly conflicted, but nodded. "Of course Naruto. Goodnight."

Naruto nodded in return. "Goodnight."

XXXXX

Walter mentally frowned as Naruto turned and headed back to the mansion. Dusting himself off, he looked at Alucard and crossed his arms.

"Was that really necessary Alucard?"

Behind the orange tinted sunglasses, something shifted in the vampire's eyes

"Of course it was Walter. The boy needed that push if he wishes to survive in this world."

Walter blinked in confusion. Alucard's actions were really out of character lately. First he turned Seras into a vampire and now his interest in Naruto's growth. Even after knowing him for the better part of half a century, Walter felt that sometimes he didn't really know Alucard at all.

"Sometimes Alucard I get the distinct feeling that you want that boy to accept himself as a monster."

Alucard chuckled in amusement.

"Perhaps I am. Don't you think that the boy would make a great vampire someday?"

With that said, Alucard's shadows amassed at his feet and the vampire sunk down through the ground, leaving Walter to ponder if Alucard was actually being serious.

XXXXX

Undressing and getting into his pyjamas, Naruto crawled under the covers of his lovely bed without even bothering to take his ninja sandals off. The blonde twisted and turned in his bed as he tried to fall asleep.

Eventually, Naruto's vision slowly dimmed and he was gratefully graced with the blissful state of unconsciousness

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water.

Frowning, the shinobi groaned as he slowly got up, his wet clothes clinging to his form. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto pulled himself up onto his two feet. He took one look at his surroundings and groaned in barely disguised anger.

He was in a sewer. In front of him stood a gigantic gate that separated Naruto from the other side of the room. Looking at the cell, Naruto observed two gigantic, slitted red eyes that watched his every move.

Naruto sighed.

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi growled in warning. **"Watch your tone brat when speaking to me. I didn't bring you here, you pulled yourself into your mindscape."**

Naruto was surprised and forgot to try and hide it. The shinobi didn't bother to try and ponder over it as he had wanted to talk with the nine tailed fox for a while now.

Naruto clenched his fists with anger. "What the hell was that bullshit on the bridge? You could have stopped me from transforming, but you didn't. How come you damn fox?"

The Kyuubi huffed, stretching in his cage. **"Don't blame me brat for our current predicament. You're the one who can't control my chakra. You should be grateful that I make the effort to help your worthless hide when you're too weak to save yourself in the first place."**

Ouch. That hurt. Despite the comment, Naruto still didn't break eye contact with the giant fox. "Don't give me that! You only give me your chakra so that you can live long enough to break the seal."

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"Couldn't have worded that better you worthless dumb monkey. I can see where that bloodsucker is coming from. You truly are pathetic boy."**

Naruto ignored the insult and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow, your agreeing with someone other than yourself. I would have never imagined this day coming." Naruto snapped sarcastically, throwing his arms out for emphasis.

 **"Again, watch you're tone when you're talking to me you damn brat."** The Kyuubi growled, bearing his fangs. **"If it wasn't for this stupid seal then I would grind your bones to dust, followed then by the destruction of that pathetic village you care so much about. You should learn some manners and techniques and whatnot from the bloodsucker before coming to see me again."**

Naruto blinked in surprise. Had the Kyuubi, in its own way, just given him advice?

"You think that Alucard can teach me to become stronger?" Naruto questioned, eyeing the Kyuubi carefully, looking for any signs that the Kyuubi was trying to trick him for its own benefit. The shinobi frowned as he suddenly realised something about what the fox just said didn't add up."If Alucard trained me then wouldn't I not have to rely on your chakra as much, therefore giving you less chances to influence me?"

" **Heh, that creature is powerful but is nothing but an ant in the face of my power,"** the Kyuubi retorted lazily, inspecting his claws.

"Says the one whose powers were beaten by him," Naruto shot back, pointing at the Kyuubi. His victory was interrupted when the Kyuubi roared in rage and Naruto was ejected from his mindscape.

The blonde woke to find himself in his bed, sitting up with the covers thrown on the floor. Naruto blinked several times as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. Feeling a massive headache, the blonde frowned. Looking at the seal on his stomach, Naruto give it the worst expression of anger that he could come up with.

"Stupid fox."

XXXXX

Rip Van Winkle sighed as she finished drinking the last of the blood from one of her plastic packs. Without a care in the world, she threw it at the pile of empty blood bags that lay in the corner. Normally she would have hunted humans when she needed blood. In this case, however, she was stuck with week's old dominated blood.

It was hard not to drink from humans but the Major's orders as well as her own will to live kept her from doing just that persevered in the end. If she hunted for blood, then Hellsing which was situated at barely a twenty minute drive away, would without a doubt hunt her down and kill her.

The small apartment that she now inhabited by herself (after she had devoured the last owner) was smelly and had a single bedroom, but it suited her needs for the time being. She had been here for half a day and she was already sick of the place.

Sitting up from the table, the female vampire decided to take a shower after such a long night. Propping her rifle against the couch, Rip walked down the hallway and went into the bathroom. Taking off her shoes, closely followed by her suit and tie leaving her in her pants and pink dress shirt, she went to the basin and washed her dry face with a damp towel.

Sighing, she took off her glasses. While she no longer needed them, she had worn them all her life prior to her death and had in the end found herself unable to throw them away. Looking at her reflection, Rip stared at the person who looked back at her; a young nineteen year old woman. Ever since her death, whenever she looked in the mirror she was nineteen and any time in the future when she looked in the mirror she would be nineteen.

Rip stretched her neck, then unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, followed by her black bra and pants and underwear. Stepping into the shower and turned up the hot water as high as it would go, Rip moaned in relief as she stepped underneath the warm spray.

Staying here was a pain, but she knew that her mission contributed to Millennium's goal and she had to do her part as well, however seemingly useless that it currently appeared to be. Her instructions were simple: make contact with the boy Naruto Uzumaki and learn as much as possible about him.

To be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a conversation with a human who was not associated with Millennium, what was it again? Twenty, thirty years? The only ones until a few hours ago were the Major, the Doctor and the German Navy personal whom were loyal to their cause.

Naruto Uzumaki was an odd one that was for sure. He was kind and cheerful, full of energy and was polite to her. While she was cautious around most humans, Rip admitted to herself that she had enjoyed Naruto's company.

Now that she had befriended him, Rip would make sure to meet Naruto again as many times as possible and learn as much as she could. They knew very little about him and the Major didn't like unknown factors making themselves known after so many years of careful planning.

But for now, she would just enjoy the sprinkle of the shower, humming her favourite song.

 **XXXXX**

 **Alright so I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review if you want you. Until next time then.**

 **Next time: Naruto goes on his first mission and his training begins.**


	5. Undead Ghouls Are A Splat!

**Hi everyone. Welcome to chapter five of this story. I am looking forward to what all of you think of it. Also I have a few reviews here that I decided to try and answer because I got stuck on writing this chapter for a few days.**

 **MidnightHunter563** **as to your questions well. Like say Naruto has his kunai, shuriken and ninja wire that he brought with him. Eventually he'll need more and that's were Hellsing comes in. For example, brand new kunai and shuriken made of sliver with 21** **st** **century improvements. As for firearms on the other hand, to be putting it** _ **nicely**_ **his skills are below average with a gun. Sure he'll use them when the situation requires it, but otherwise he'll stick with his shinobi weapons. As for your other questions sorry but that'd give everything away.**

 **Also to** **Hellsing fan 1** **Naruto is going to get training, mostly with Alucard and Walter.**

 **Hi** **MEeeSmasher** **yeah there is a pairing. At the moment Naruto's at the level that he was in the Sasuke and Sai arc. Thanks to being at Hellsing, Naruto is going to get stronger, not just physically but mentally as well. A little** _ **spoiler**_ **here but sometime in a future chapter Naruto will suffer a great tragedy which will cause to him to grow mentally.**

 **As to what you said** **Lightingblade49** **, I am actually considering writing a sequel that is depending on how the story turns out as the general plotline has been set in concrete.**

 **DragonPony002** **thanks for your input. More will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **Hey** **mellra** **, a few lines from abridged will be found here and there in the future. Also yes, Naruto's relationship with Rip will be a test of sorts.**

 **Over with the responses now. I've also spent some time fixing a few grammar mistakes from the last four chapters if you were wondering why this chapter was one of the longer waiting ones.**

 **Thank you for the 7, 500 views thank you very much.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing, annoying lawyers.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, read and review.**

 **XXXXX**

"Halt. That's the match. Seras wins."

"Surely you can do better than that Naruto?" Seras asked in a sincere, non-mocking manner, having just beaten him in a sparing match yet again.

From where he lay in the dirt on his butt, Naruto dusted himself off, pouting in annoyance at the female vampire's words. He wasn't that bad! He had managed to beat Seras in one of their previous matches. Sure the rest had been a tie or a win for Seras, the ending of each match being decided by Walter, but he was getting better with each spar he had with her, this one being number twenty seven.

Naruto knew that he shouldn't be annoyed, but he still was. Taijutsu had always been a weak point for him when he was younger. His bouts with Sasuke during their time at the academy proved that. As a response to that he had put as much effort as possible to improve his close quarter fighting during his two and a half year training trip, but it had frankly been a secondary task, the first being control of the Kyuubi's chakra.

He had without a doubt improved on the trip, as he had at least been able to hold his own against opponents such as Kakashi and Itachi for a limited time when need be. Now with all of his losses against Seras and everything the teenage shinobi couldn't help but feel like his twelve year old self again who only knew the Kage Bunshin which stung quite a bit.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when Seras offered him a gloved hand to which he gladly accepted and was pulled back onto his feet. Stretching his sore muscles, Naruto looked at his friend and asked a question that had been lingering in his head ever since their first match.

"Hey Seras, what's that fighting style you use anyway?"

Seras rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously as Walter joined them. "Well you see the thing is, it's not really any kind of fighting style that I can think of. I just follow my instincts when sparing, that's all."

Naruto blinked in confusion, frowning. How was that possible?

Walter must have seen his facial expression considering that the butler chose that moment to add to the conversation.

"Actually Naruto, it isn't all that unusual at all when it comes to creating one's own style of fighting. In the case of a vampire, it is quite common," Naruto and Seras were now both carefully listening with rapt attention. "Seras is a former police officer and self-defence is mandatory to everyone. Seras is no exception and the way in which she currently fights is influenced by her training. All vampires don't need to learn or create a method in which to fight. This is because their consciousness forms one that they will follow naturally. The way a vampire fights is depending on the condition of their bodies when they were turned such as the length and strength of their arms, legs, chest and back being good examples."

Naruto and Seras slowly absorbed this information for a moment before Seras asked a question of her own. "So is there anything else you can tell me Walter?"

Walter smiled in mirth, his uncovered eye twinkling in amusement.

"Not much else Seras. You are a vampire whom isn't even a month old yet, but you are much stronger then any vampire you're ago should be thanks to Alucard's bloodline. Your fighting skills are going to improve, but it takes a significant amount of patience and observation for any significant improvements to become apparent. No less than three years, but no more than five is the usual amount I'm afraid. It may seem a while, but from a vampire's point of view time passes much faster than a human's thanks to their immortality."

Naruto noticed Seras look bow her head slightly, a troubled expression on her face. She was obviously deep in thought about something important. Naruto considered asking her about it, but decided not to dwell on it.

"So are we done for today?" Naruto lazily questioned Walter, spinning a kunai between the index and middle fingers of his right hand.

"No actually," Walter spoke, the butler spoke carefully as if implying the subject was something very important. "We've just received news of another string of vampire attacks."

Naruto and Seras were both now wide awake as they listened to what Walter had to say. Seras because of the reminder of what had happened on the last one and Naruto because he was bored stiff, tonight being his fourth day at the mansion. Seeing he had their attention, Walter continued on.

"The attacks took place in the early hours of yesterday morning, ranging over the space of two and a half hours. By the time Hellsing was able to send a team over to assess the situation, the vampires had already left, leaving nothing but ghouls at the sight whom the response team was able to successfully destroy all before they caused any more damage."

"Couldn't you just track the vampires down or something?" Naruto asked. Alongside him, Seras nodded in agreement.

Walter frowned and simpely shook his head. "No unfortunately, the vampires waited until the last possible moment to begin their rampage. Just as the sun was finally rising, the vampires retreated to wherever it was they came from. Tracking vampires in the day is difficult as they only come out at night."

Walter then gave the two a smirk. "That is where Alucard and the two of you come in."

The butler pulled out a set of pictures and handed it to Naruto and Seras. The two of them took a look and Naruto felt sick as he saw dozens of grey skinned corpses ridden with bullets gathered in the centre of some street, surrounded by military personal and several armoured vehicles of some sort.

"The last body count was fifty eight, twenty two of whom were drained and turned into ghouls. Based on this, we've calculated there is at least three vampires, perhaps even more. We're assuming their going to attack again and this time Hellsing will be ready for them. The two of you and Alucard's mission is to find the vampires and destroy them all as fast as possible."

Naruto's head was spinning from the amount of information. He was going on an actual mission? He felt excited, but at the same time slightly hesitant. Like thinking over a offer or a gift before accepting it. He knew what vampires were capable of thanks to Alucard and Seras. The strength, the speed, the shadow manipulation, the healing. They were strong. Would he be able to match them in a fight?

"So when are we leaving anyway?" Seras asked curiously.

"In half an hour."

XXXXX

Naruto returned to his room, his mind still processing the idea of fighting actual vampires. Reaching the door, Naruto turned on the light and kicked off his sandals. So caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the new clothes laid out on his bed. On top was a letter. Grabbing the letter, Naruto opened and read it.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I took the liberty of designing a new uniform for you. If you have any problems with the size, come find me and I'll make sure they are refitted properly. Make sure you are not late._

 _Walter._

Naruto tossed away the letter and inspected his uniform. Frowning at the lack of orange, he shrugged before stripping. Grabbing his new uniform, Naruto managed to get dressed despite some temporary confusion with his footwear. Once he was finished, he went into the adjoining bathroom and got the first look of his Hellsing uniform.

He wore a buttoned, collared shirt similar to the one Seras wore, except his was larger to match his larger masculine frame. The colour of the uniform was also different, being a burgundy red in choice. Stuck on the left side of his upper chest was the Hellsing logo. Unlike Seras, he left the collar undone, leaving his neck free.

His long pants were of a similar design to cargo pants. They were also made of same material and colour as his shirt. They had four pockets, two ether side. Two at waist level and the final two were placed half way in-between his knees and his ankles. His footwear was comprised of a pair of creaseless, brand new black combat boots.

To properly complete the outfit, Naruto wrapped his Leaf headband around his forehead as usual with his blond hair hanging over the edge. Naruto also grabbed his pouch containing his supply of kunai and shuriken and placed it at the back of his waist by hooking it onto his black leather belt that went with the outfit.

To sum it all up, in Naruto's opinion, he now looked like a proper soldier of Hellsing.

XXXXX

Two hours later found Naruto and Seras hiding behind several large bushes. Seras had her gun while Naruto's hands were free. Both of them wore earpieces, allowing them to communicate their with the human Hellsing soldiers. They had hidden themselves well as Naruto would have been hard pressed to spot them had he not already known their positions. While Naruto had exchanged little words with the soldiers of Hellsing, he knew that they had been informed of his abilities after being sworn to secrecy and wouldn't be distracted by his jutsu.

Now Naruto knew next to nothing about strategy, but he understood the logic in the choice of their current location. From where they were the street arched upwards with the two of them looking down with a bird's eye view of the surrounding houses. This way they could track the movements of any vampires and relay their location to the others while Seras could snipe them if the female vampire got the chance.

Naruto knew that from the briefing that they had to be careful as the street they were on hadn't been evacuated yet as doing so would tip the vampires off if they were in the area. In case the vampires started attacking houses, Naruto had made over a hundred clones, twenty of whom were on this street while the others were further away.

On a completely unrelated topic, how Seras and himself hadn't been spotted by the owner of the house that they using as cover, considering they were laying on their stomachs in the front yard of the owner's house was beyond Naruto's comprehension.

He just hoped that the Hellsing soldiers and his clones had better hiding spots then they did like honestly.

And as for Alucard on the other hand, well. . . . Naruto had absolutely no idea where he was.

Naruto shook his head. He was losing focus. He was just so bored and stiff. He looked at Seras.

"Hey Seras. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is this your first mission?"

"This is my third actually Naruto. Were missions where you came from like this by any chance?"

"Not really. Well actually several times and my teammates and I had to chase and catch the Fire Daimyo's wife's pet cat Tora."

"I don't think comparing hunting vampires to finding lost cats is all that appropriate."

"Seras I swear you have never met that evil, cruel, menacing, pain in the ass demon spawn and be glad that you haven't. I was so happy that I don't have to go on Tora Recovery missions anymore when I got back from my training trip dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?"

"Oh, it's just a verbal tick. It comes and goes sometimes."

"What do you?-." Seras was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.

Naruto and Seras both leap to their feet, searching for enemies. Down below, dark figures ran across the street and down the side of one of the houses, pursued by a hail of bullets. The unidentified targets ran into a pair of Naruto's clones whom tried to stop them, but were cut down with ease. One figure ripped the side door of the house they were standing at off of its hinges and they all rushed inside. Screams started to emerge from inside

Chatter exploded over the radio channel.

"They went into the nearby house!"

"Cut them off! Cut them off!"

"Be advised all units. I counted at least three vampires, maybe more."

"Naruto, you're up. Seras, you're on sniper duty."

Naruto jumped up from cover and ran down the steep hill as fast as he could. Boots thumping repeatedly over grass and concrete, the blonde shinobi sprinted down with his closed fists trailing behind him. In the back of his head, Naruto was grinning. Enclosed shoes were awesome!

Running past house after house, Naruto jumped over a brick ledge and leapt twenty feet. He landed right in front of atwo story house which was now disturbingly silent. The lights of the house were all turned off and the curtains had been drawn.

Naruto was able to rush in when he was joined by several of his clones and half a dozen men armed with automatic rifles. The oldest of the soldiers whose name Naruto did not know gestured to him. Naruto quickly rushed over. The man was in his late forties, with sliver sideburns and a small beard.

"Naruto, my men and I are going to go in through the side door. You are going to infiltrate the second floor and make your way down to us. Have the clones wait here for reinforcements to arrive."

Naruto nodded. He didn't give a response to the man's orders, but he knew if he didn't get moving soon then there would be no one left to save.

The group parted; Naruto climbed up the front of the house, using the Tree Climbing exercise to keep his feet from slipping off the solid surface, the soldiers followed the path that the vampires had taken and the eight carbon copies of Naruto scattered.

Naruto reached the balcony and jumped over it and landed on the deck that lead to the main bedroom.

The door was open.

Hesitantly, Naruto spoke softly.

"Hey Seras, see anything?"

"Nope, I don't see anything."

Naruto drew a kunai and slowly advanced into the room, thankful that the lights were still on. Looking left and right, Naruto noticed several bloodstains on the bed and grimaced. Walking past the bed, Naruto walked into to the bathroom where the blood trail led.

The shinobi stopped just outside of the shower, his view of whatever was inside blocked by the shower curtain that was covered in bloodied handprints. Reaching out with his left hand, he grasped the curtain and prepared to wrench it back-.

Something tore through the curtain and lunged at him, knocking him to the tiles. The back of Naruto's head fell back and hit the floor. His vision was blinded by throbbing ache producing from the back of his poor skull. He could hear Seras from his ear piece, shouting words that he couldn't make you.

Someone wrapped their hand around Naruto's throat and began choking him. Gritting his teeth, Naruto blindly lashed out and was rewarded with the sound of his kunai slicing into rotting flesh. Rolling his legs up, he kicked both feet into the assailant's stomach. The hand on his throat loosened and Naruto slashed again, this time digging his kunai into the attacker's belly all the way up to the handle.

And yet, his opponent still didn't die.

By that time, Naruto's vision had completely cleared and he was able to see his attacker; grey skin, rotting flesh, empty eye sockets, hair and torn suit decorated with blood.

A ghoul.

Naruto struggled as the ghoul tried to reclaim its grip on his throat, pressing down its weight on top of him. The ghoul gave off a low keening growl and tried to take a bite out of Naruto's face. One hand was placed on the corpse's chest holding it at bay while the other held the knife in an iron grip.

Gasping as the ghoul's grip slowly cut off his air supply, Naruto instinctively sliced through its hands with his kunai. Kicking the body off him, Naruto leap to his feet and pulled off the hands on his neck. Three seconds later found Naruto and a Kage Bunshin forming a Rasengan. The ghoul only had the chance to snarl before the orb was collided with its face. The force sent the ghoul's head into the mirror after which it exploded. All that was left was a headless body and a cracked mirror covered in gore and brain matter.

Naruto didn't have time to celebrate his victory. Below he could hear the sound of gunfire as well as shouting and monstrous screeching. Naruto practically ran out of the bathroom and through the bedroom door. He rushed down the hallway and found the stairwell. Reaching the bottom in a few seconds, Naruto found himself in the kitchen as well as a scene out of hell.

Blood and gore littered the tiles. Taking cover behind several upturned tables in the corner were the surviving soldiers, of whom only four remained. They were trying to fend off at least eight more gunshot ridden ghouls (two of whom were their former comrades), having already killed three.

Naruto singled out the ghoul at the back. Drawing three shuriken, Naruto nailed the ghoul in the back in the back of the head. It dropped without making a single sound, making a dull thud as its body it the floor.

Naruto put his fingers together in a cross to make some clones, but a figure in black collided with him. The force of the blow forcibly expelled the air from his lungs. The momentum sent Naruto crashing into the wall which splintered under the force. Naruto felt his ribs shift and tried, but failed to gasp due to the lack of oxygen.

Naruto looked at his attacker and saw the vampire that had attacked him. Besides from the pale skin, pointed fangs and were drooling blood and glowing red eyes there was nothing that distinguished it from a normal person. The vampire was male with dark clothes, a cap and leather shoes.

Finding his breath, Naruto's hands were still holding that handsign that he made.

He took advantage of that.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six clones appeared in flashes of smoke in front of Naruto, armed with kunai. Making eye contact and nodding, Naruto and the clones charged the vampire who met the clones head on and began tearing into them. Three clones attacked from the side. The vampire destroyed one of them, but the other two veered away from the vampire at the last second and instead attacked the ghouls.

The vampire turned to follow their change in direction, but stopped in his tracks when an arm wielding a kunai skewered him through the chest. The vampire made a sound halfway between a laugh and a snarl before gripping the offending hand and tearing it off, dispelling the clone.

Naruto jumped onto the kitchen bench and tried to stab the vampire through the skull. The vampire deflected the stab with its hand. Using his feet, the vampire kicked a clone away that tried to punch him. Rotating on its hands, the vampire kicked out Naruto's feet from under him. Naruto heard several of the soldiers trying to reach him, but were blocked by the ghouls.

That at moment a bullet tore through the glass window and nailed the vampire in the back of his left knee. Relieved, Naruto made a mental note to take Seras out to Ramen sometime. Naruto kicked the vampire in the chest, sending it into the arms of two clones whom both slammed a Rasengan into its back. The swirling blue ball grinded through the vampire's back, sending it crashing through the glass window and impaling it on a nearby wooden fence just outside.

Naruto leapt onto his feet and joined the battle in the living room. Jumping on the last ghoul, Naruto shoved its shoulders to the floor, allowing one of the Hellsing soldiers to put a sliver bullet into its brain.

Naruto got to his feet and looked over the other four survivors. They didn't appear to be injured, but they were covered in blood.

The older soldier that Naruto had spoken to before stepped forward, looking worried.

"Did it bite you?"

Naruto frowned as he recalled what he had been told about vampires. Checking his body, Naruto didn't find any bites thankfully. Naruto tiredly sighed in relief before grimacing at the blood on his uniform

"No. Are you guys alright?"

The soldiers all nodded. The leader was about to speak when the extremely loud crack of a gunshot rang out outside. Naruto's ear piece was filled with Seras' voice.

"Vampire neutralised. There's a third one making its way west."

Naruto's ear piece produced a different older female voice.

"All units, this is Sir Integra Hellsing. Alucard just found and destroyed another vampire at the edge of the blockade. Naruto and Alucard will destroy the third one. Squads three and four clean up the street. Everyone else maintain their positions."

Naruto groaned, but did as he was instructed. Running past the Hellsing soldiers, Naruto wrenched the front door open so hard that it was almost ripped off its hinges and ran outside. Spotting several clones, Naruto waved them over. Naruto and a dozen of his clones made their way in the direction that Seras had given them while the rest stayed behind.

Jumping onto the roof of a house, Naruto and his clone army ran in the given direction. All of the copies spread out in a line in order to cover more ground, the group running over several roofs at a time.

"Naruto, the vampires at least fifteen, no make that twenty metres in front of you and to the left."

Following, Seras' advice, Naruto tuned his head and just managed to make out the shape of a vampire in the night. Several gunshots rang out from Seras' sniper rifle, but the vampire was skilled, evading all of the shots that were on target.

Naruto mentally cursed in frustration. If the vampire escaped, then more lives would be at risk. Slowly, a plan formed in his head. Explaining the idea to his clones, they nodded and began to execute it.

Grabbing four clones by the shoulders, the rest threw them as hard as they could. The clones acting as human catapults plus Naruto jumped after the chosen four and acted as springboards when they began to fall back down, launching them further ahead.

Naruto and the remaining eight clones landed back on the roofs and resumed their running to catch up as fast as possible.

XXXXX

The four carbon copies of Naruto, dubbed 'A', 'B', 'C' and 'D' flew through the cold air as best as wingless beings could. The four clones landed ten feet in front of the fleeing vampire, this one a vampire dressed in a suit with dress shoes and brown hair tied into a bun. Just like the male in the house, this one possessed, pale skin, red eyes and rows of razor sharp fangs. Unlike the first one, this one had what seemed to claws instead of fingernails.

Great.

The vampire tried to swerve around them, but C and D met it there with a Rasengan with the vampire's name on it in their hands. A and B rushed forward and tried to herd the vampire into the blue sphere's path, but the vampire jumped over their heads and landed behind the clone's back.

The vampire lashed out at the same time that C spun around with the Rasengan in his hand. The clawed hand gorged the clone's face and dispelled it at the same time that the orb was slammed in the vampire's offending arm. The Rasengan ripped into the limb and tore it off at the shoulder.

Left with only its right arm , the female vampire screeched and tackled A to the ground and gutted him. Feeling adrenaline rushing through their bodies, B and D threw shuriken at the vampire. Several missed, but one sliced open the vampire's right cheek whereas another sunk into its thigh.

To cut it short, all they did was piss off the vampire even more than it was before.

Thankfully, their original and the other clones chose that moment to make their appearance.

XXXXX

Naruto and his clones formed a circle around their target. The vampire's eyes were darting back and forth, looking for any potential exit that it could take to escape.

Naruto pointed at the vampire. "Alright look, you're surrounded and outnumbered. Just give up already dattebayo!"

The vampire spat a mouthful of blood at his general direction. The female reached into her suit and drew a machine pistol.

Crap.

Naruto and his clones scattered as the vampire opened fire. Naruto saw five clones go down and winced when a lucky bullet managed to graze his wrist. The blond shinobi jumped down the other side of the roof and landed on his belly. Drawing a few shuriken, he and several other clones who had found cover flung their weapons at the vampire who was firing without pause.

The kunai and shuriken reached their target. Some missed and were dodged while others found their mark. The vampire's rage filled eyes found Naruto. Despite the injuries, the vampire sprayed Naruto's position with bullets. Naruto winced as the tiles surrounded him broke apart under the gunfire and he ducked his head, peppered with noise and tile shards.

The few clones who remained took the chance presented to them and attacked the vampire. Driven by anger, the vampire shot some and dispelled the rest with a few well-placed kicks when they got too close in a manner of seconds.

The clones all destroyed, the vampire spun on her heel with her gun pointed at Naruto . . .

. . . and was greeted with the sight of Naruto suspended right in front of her in mid-air with his fist drawn back.

The female vampire's eyes widened as Naruto slammed his fist into her face.

Naruto gritted his teeth. The vampire wasn't as stunned as he had thought she'd be. Continuing his attack, Naruto drove a kunai into the vampire's gun arm with his spare hand, covering his hand in crimson.

The gun clattered as it hit the ground.

Naruto jumped around the vampire's spinning arm, aiming to dodge. His eyes widened when the arm suddenly twisted at the last moment and managed to deliver a glancing blow to the side of Naruto's head. Stars spinning in his eyes, Naruto fell yet managed to keep his body off the roof with his right hand. Naruto struck out with a blind kick and was satisfied with the pained cry that resulted from his boot colliding with the vampire's severed stump.

Naruto landed on his side. The shinobi groaned and dragged himself back to his feet. He tried to take a fighting stance, but was beaten to it when the vampire drove her fist directly into his stomach with all the force that she could muster.

Naruto bent over the fist, coughing up some blood. He tried to recover, but the vampire smashed a knee into his chest, knocking him off of his feet. Pain erupted in Naruto's body from the knee strike. The blow sent Naruto flying several feet and he painfully crashed down on the edge of the roof.

The shinobi felt panic begin to creep up, but he forcibly pushed it down. The pain was so tremendous that Naruto struggled to move properly. He tried to regain his bearings and was able to see the vampire making her way towards him with the machine pistol in her hand.

The female vampire reached him, her body and clothes satiated in blood. Slowly, as if she intended to saviour the moment, she raised the gun until it was level with his face.

"Die in hell, you fucking brat," she snarled.

Naruto's eyes widened.

A gloved hand tore through the female vampire's chest followed by an arm with a red sleeve with her heart in its grip. Her red eyes widened as she slowly looked down to see her own beating heart as if unable to comprehend what was happening.

Naruto gaped in shock, his mouth trying and failing to form words.

The vampire's mouth and eyes budged, her gun slowly slipped from her fingers and landed on the roof, slipped off and fell to the ground below. The arm withdrew and pushed its victim off the roof, revealing the No Life King in all of his glory.

Naruto stood up, wincing despite the uneasy throbbing in his body having decreased slightly. Looking up at Alucard's sunglasses covered face, Naruto felt icy fear running through his vain, but then he remembered that this vampire was an ally.

"Are you alright?" Alucard asked. He sounded it out as though it was merely an afterthought.

Naruto only managed to give a simple nod.

XXXXX

Six hours later, Integra was sitting at her desk with a pile of reports from the incident and a cup of coffee and a cigar.

Going over the report again, Integra's lip curled as she read the details.

Four vampires successfully destroyed; two by Alucard, one by Naruto and another by Seras. Thankfully, their remains had been recovered without much trouble and were currently being examined by their medical experts. Integra's brow curled in thought on the subject. Normally, their mysterious vampires attacked in pairs, but this time was different. Were their creators learning from their previous attempts? If so, then if would be harder to keep damage as low as possible.

Eighteen people dead and transformed into ghouls, including two of her people. Each vampire had managed to claim at least several victims before they had been destroyed.

Integra was no fool. She knew that Hellsing needed to start making some progress. They needed to turn this situation around and as fast as possible. Otherwise, the people coming up with the vampires could soon start doing damage that Hellsing wouldn't be able to contain.

Thankfully, the transmitter that they had been finding in the vampire's had given them their first solid lead. It was the key to solving this mystery, but Integra however needed the opinion and advice of a certain group.

It was time to invite the Convention of Twelve to Hellsing Manor.

 **XXXXX**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you feel like it. See you all again in a week or two.**

 **Next time: Alucard looks at Naruto's memories and gives the blonde shinobi some training tips Luke and Yan Valentine launch their assault on Hellsing.**


	6. How To Train Your Ninja

**Sup everyone, this is the sixth chapter of the story which is progressing quite well, in my opinion anyway. We've reached the second episode of Hellsing Ultimate, but we've still got a long way to go. If anyone happens to be wondering how long the story is going to be, I estimate there to be no less than thirty chapters by the time that it is finished, but no more than fourty. I might be wrong.**

 **Also I wanted to answer some questions/statements made about/concerning the story.**

 **So yeah to a few people who thought Naruto was weak such as** **Kaneblair** **and** **amadan,** **that was actually my intention. Naruto is going to learn more and get heaps stronger as the story goes on. By emphasising on Naruto's flaws, I intend for Naruto's improvements to become more obvious in the future. I am actually aiming for a Naruto who has skill in Wind style jutsu. The idea was one I immediately liked when I read Drifting several months ago. When going over this I would often picture people in Konoha saying that Naruto's mastery of Wind style jutsu surpasses the Second Hokage's mastery of Water style jutsu.**

 **Hi** **Ejammer,** **I realised what you said and was actually considering adjusting it, but I realised that Naruto would have probably wouldn't have thought of this. Just because this is a fanfiction doesn't mean Naruto is not going to make mistakes. I decided to keep the headband like that because it would be more in character with Naruto.**

 **Well yeah** **Hellsing fan 1** **I based the uniform I chose for Naruto off of Seras' new vampire uniform. I just loved the colour.**

 **Thanks** **Killjoy3000 ,** **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter so much.**

 **So** **Guest** **who made the Kurama hybrid comment, I did consider doing that at the very beginning of the story. As of now however, I'm not sure if I am still going to do it sometime later in the story, but it's not likely.**

 **Deadbolt Cross** **thanks for the reviews, but would you please tone it down a little? And no Naruto didn't realise that Rip Van Winkle was a vampire.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing for the sixth time since uploading this story. Wonder how many more times I'm gonna have to say it. Disclaimers are annoying. If I did own it then I would have changed a lot in Naruto.**

 **Alright let the story begin. Leave a review if you have the time.**

 **XXXXX**

In his lair located beneath the manor in the dark depths of the basement, Alucard hummed as he took a drink from his glass, the concoction being a lovely combination of fresh blood and red wine. The red clad vampire sitting in his chair loved the unique taste of both liquids, much like a potent drug that he sometimes just couldn't get enough of to borrow a human phrase.

A drop of blood fell from the gash on his forehead, a result of gripping his face during that dream. Alucard smirked as it trailed down his nose and past his lips. Adding it to his glass, Alucard sighed lazily.

Alucard had few known hobbies, but many people probably wouldn't consider them hobbies if they were asked. Hunting being one, when his master was feeling lenient and permitted it that is. Teasing people for his own amusement being another, his favourite targets being his master and Seras. Fighting was without a doubt a favourite one; the feeling of crushing bones beneath his teeth and rending flesh with his hands was something that he would never get bored of.

However, his favourite hobby by far was actually puzzles.

Not in the literal sense that is. Alucard indulged himself in the act of solving mysteries when they came across him or when he came across them. He would watch from the shadows; observing the object of his curiosity whilst poking and prodding here and there, interfering on events for his own benefit. Manipulating and twisting them to see which path they chose. All for the sake of his entertainment and amusement.

Naruto and Seras were perfect examples. Both of them so similar to one another yet so different at the same time. Their natures, while close to each other were if looked at from a certain point of view, were not the same at all.

Seras was a vampire that he had himself turned therefore his fledging, meaning the girl was of his bloodline. When she became a true vampire, she would gain powers similar to what he had, but a on a lesser scale with her own special flair. All of it would be so easy, if not for one problem. She refused to drink blood, yet Alucard had seen with his own eyes that Seras was capable of great bloodshed when she lost control. While meek and useless in the eyes of most, she was slowly coming to accept herself for what she was now. Alucard was honestly frustrated with the slow progress she was making, but knew that if he controlled the situation the right way then she would reach her full potential and become what Alucard desired her to.

Naruto on the other hand was something else entirely. He was a jinchuuriki, basically meaning that he had a powerful demon sealed away inside him. A human who possessed the powers of a monster and the potential to become one as well depending on the path he ultimately chose for himself or that Alucard chose for him for that matter. Such a concept was one that Alucard had never rarely come across in his long life and that just left so many excellent possibilities! Naruto behaved and acted and interacted like a human, but Alucard could tell that there was much more to the blonde shinobi then that which had inspired the vampire's curiosity. The mystery behind the boy was complicated, so much in fact that Alucard had found himself having some trouble figuring the boy out. Even having access to all of his memories did little to help Alucard.

That only made the challenge all the more inviting for the vampire.

Seras could wait for another time. Right now, he was interested in Naruto.

Could Naruto be manipulated into becoming what Alucard wanted? If so then what did he want for the boy? Why was his interest in him running so deep?

He would find the answers that he was looking for.

But first, he was going to pay Naruto a visit.

XXXXX

Naruto yawned as he looked at his reflection.

The blonde jinchuuriki finished adding the final parts to his uniform, having just had a nice shower after a three hour training session in the sun outside with Walter. The training had begun with the first lesson that he had had with Alucard and Walter. The boy was tired yet satisfied with the progress that he was making.

Naruto and Walter would work on various forms of stretches, muscle building and practicing with firearms. The sessions were tiring, but Naruto knew the value in the sessions that he was having with Walter. Normally Seras would have come as well, but with the sun still having not completely gone down for the day she would have been burnt. That therefore left just the two of them when it came to training during the midday hours.

Naruto walked outside his room and walked down the corridor, passing various priceless paintings on the way down, all of them painted by artists whose names Naruto didn't even bother trying to learn. The large length and width of the hallway allowed Naruto plenty of space to walk around without having to be mindful of accidently colliding into a wall. The blonde shinobi wondered what the architects back in Konoha would have thought.

He still had trouble comprehending the size of the manor. His cramped apartment back home could have fitted on the floor of the hall he was currently walking down for Kami's sake. The massive size uneased Naruto slightly uncomfortable as all the extra space was something that he just wasn't used to.

This prompted him to spend as much time as possible either outside or in his room. Naruto almost sighed in relief at the sight of the front door.

Today marked the first week of his stay at Hellsing Manor.

Naruto glanced up at the sky, noting the lack of sun. It was still daytime, but things were looking quite stormy at the moment. Most of the sky was blocked off by dark grey clouds and what visible skies were visible were a depressing colour, on the edge of grey itself. The sun was not visible.

The cold air and the light wind hitting Naruto's skin, he walked down the stairs and towards the grounds. He moved for another good minute before coming to a halt. Making sure he had enough room for what he was about to do, the shinobi pricked his thumb with a kunai just enough to draw a few drops of blood, ignoring the tension building up.

Naruto bent his knees and slammed his palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto mentally hoped that the toads responded to his call. He waited for the gigantic cloud of smoke, the croaky voice, the sight of a giant toad dressed in clothes.

Which didn't happen.

Naruto didn't move an inch for several moments. He tried to be patient, perhaps the summoning took longer here?

The time he spent waiting drew out to over half a minute before he frowned in concern.

Why weren't the toads responding?

Naruto tightly squeezed his thumb, producing more blood. He quickly did the summoning again, making sure that he did everything correct.

Nothing happened.

Naruto closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Anger and disappointment crashing down like a tidal wave, he punched the ground in frustration, ruining the freshly mowed grass.

"Damn it!"

His temper bubbling, Naruto stood up and ran his hands through his hair. After several moments, he managed to calm down enough to think properly. Despite cooling down to some extent, the meaning of this failure was practically screaming in his face.

He was stuck in this world with no way to return home. Naruto could picture it clearly in his head. All of his dreams; bringing Sasuke home, becoming the Hokage and gaining the respect of the villagers were currently threatening to go up in smoke.

Right now he had no idea what to do.

The teenage shinobi collapsed back down on the ground with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. All was silent except for the noise of the wind lightly blowing against his clothes along with a few loose leaves.

He wasn't sure how long he was there for. It could have been a few minutes, but it could have been a full hour as well.

Naruto became aware of the presence standing behind him when he heard the sound of grass being trodden on as well. Naruto's eyes widened as a giant shadow loomed over him like a reaper. With a start, Naruto jerked away. Jumping to his feet and pulling out a kunai, he stopped when he saw that it was Alucard of all people, equipped with his signature hat and sunglasses.

Naruto mentally frowned. Despite having had a week's worth of time to think about it, Naruto was still not completely decided in his opinion of the red clad vampire. To be frank, he was creepy and he scared the shit out of him, not unlike Orochimaru back when he was younger. However, Naruto knew deep down that Alucard was an ally despite the dark atmosphere that seemingly produced from him.

But just because he was on Naruto's side didn't mean he liked the vampire.

"If you wish to change your current situation then may I suggest stop sitting around and doing nothing for starters?" Alucard's question was spoken with a neutral tone.

Naruto's eyebrows burrowed and he scoffed as he put his knife away. "Like you would know anything about it."

Alucard merely exposed his fangs as he grinned. Beneath the orange glasses, Naruto noticed the vampire's eyes twist with a variety of emotions.

"Pathetic little boy, I have lived for centuries. Do you really think to presume that you know anything about me? Assuming something about someone whom you know nothing about will only get you killed." The vampire's deep tone wasn't one of anger, but rather one of mocking.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto knew that he was being unfair, but he was annoyed and angry at his failure. At the moment he just wanted to vent his frustrations out on someone. Naruto opened his mouth to come up with a retort, but after several moments he was unable to come up with a comeback and closed his mouth.

XXXXX

Feeling smug, Alucard relished in the frustration that he was causing Naruto. So far he was behaving the way in which Alucard wanted him to. Angry and confused. This was good as it made the boy more susceptible to his words.

Eventually, the boy managed to regain himself enough and began to calm down. Naruto looked at him with cautious eyes. "Do you need anything Alucard?"

Alucard felt amusement build up inside him until a dry chuckle erupted from his throat. Now to take the conversation just a little bit further.

"Why I wish to know about your power of course. Well, to be more specific the source of the power that you hold inside of you."

Any restraint that the boy had on his emotions was effectively gone now. Pointing at Alucard, Naruto, holding no doubt that the vampire somehow knew about the Kyuubi, shouted furiously "how the hell do you know about that?"

Oh? Integra hadn't told Naruto about the viewing of his memories huh? That just made the situation all the more interesting in Alucard's opinion. Looking down at Naruto, the red clad vampire rolled his eyes to deliberately irritate Naruto even more.

"When vampires drink the blood of a human, they not only provide substance for the vampire, but they also absorb the memories of the human. I merely acted under orders from my master to do so to determine whether or not you were a threat to the organisation."

Alucard raised his hand and waved it to the side lazily, his mouth still being stretched by his grin.

"Obviously we have no reason to fear, given what I've seen of you so far."

Naruto bristled at the insult. Alucard found it quite amusing. His entertainment got only better when the shinobi's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped quite comically, staring at him with a mixture of fear and revulsion. Alucard was now struggling to keep himself from bellowing with laugher.

"You actually drank my blood!? What the hell dattebayo? Only freaky guys like the Hebi-teme would do that! You can't just go around drinking my blood whenever you want! Is this the only time you've done it?!"

Having enjoyed the boy's discomfort long enough, Alucard cut off Naruto who was still ranting with a simple wave of his hand.

"Enough boy, be quiet."

Naruto frowned, but he did stop speaking. The shinobi glared at Alucard who remained unaffected by the boy's gaze. Naruto eyes widened when Alucard suddenly strolled forward and grabbed the top of his head, applying enough pressure to subdue Naruto, but just short of doing any permanent damage to his skull. Naruto fell to his knees, hands weakly grabbing at Alucard's arm.

Then Alucard started.

Reaching out with his mind, he pressed his conscious against Naruto's. The boy's mind struggled against the mental intrusion, but in the end Alucard's more powerful will won over and he successfully froze the boy in place.

Making sure to be somewhat carful, Alucard began transferring the memories that he had absorbed off of Naruto back to their original point of origin. Naruto felt pain erupt from within his mind, his eyes slightly watering under the pressure he felt.

Ignoring this, Alucard made sure that he had done everything that he had meant to be. Satisfied, he withdrew and gave back Naruto control of his movements.

XXXXX

Naruto groaned in relief as the pressure on his mind lifted. Feeling Alucard's hand withdraw, he collapsed and threw up. Heaving for several moments, he managed to recover and tried to stand, barely managing to do so. His brain felt vaguely like a sponge that had absorbed too much water. New information and memories were swirling around like a vortex.

What the hell had Alucard done to him?

"When I looked at your memories, I completely unlocked every single one of them so that I could see things that you know longer remembered. By transferring them back to you, you now will be able to recall every single thing that you've ever seen, heard, tasted, felt and smelt since the day you were born. This will prove invaluable to you in the future."

Naruto, will recovering from Alucard invading his mind, stared at the vampire blankly with a mixture of confusion and anger, despite his heavy heaving from having had vomited on the grass.

"What are you?-"

The vampire snorted in distain.

"Walter and I can only train you so far when we don't know how to train you. Only you can improve yourself in other aspects besides close combat. If you wish to survive long enough to find a means to return you need access to a wider variety of techniques that you can draw upon when the situation requires it."

With that said, Alucard turned around and began casually making his way back to the manor, gloved hands in his pockets.

Naruto keep his eyes on Alucard until he was out of sight before he allowed himself to relax. He mulled over what Alucard had just said to him.

 _Memories?_

XXXXX

Once everyone else had sat down Integra Hellsing allowed herself to take a seat at the end of the large round table that took up most of the space in the conference room. While the tradition of a gathering at a round table each meeting may have seemed illogical to most, Integra followed the tradition because it had been her father Arthur who had started the custom. Following in her father's footsteps as much as possible helped to remind her of the responsibilities that she had, Alucard being a great example.

Naruto as well.

Speaking of Naruto, she knew that the others wouldn't likely react kindly if they were to learn of his existence and what he was. They didn't even know that she had a guest. For now, things would stay that way until Naruto had proven himself be a valuable enough assert.

Each member of the Convention was quiet, looking at her expectantly. They were waiting for her to begin. _'Which is quite reasonable considering I'm the one who called this meeting,'_ thought Integra in amusement, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Maybe Walter was rubbing off on her?

She supposed that she could oblige them.

"Well then," she said, drawing out her own words for additional effect, almost like this was theatre instead of politics. "Let us begin."

"Well now," spoke Islands, the grey haired man sat directly opposite Integra at the other end of the table, his intentions made perfectly clear through his tone, "the situation must be quite dire if you feel that arranging a gathering of the Round Table is necessary."

Integra smiled. "Yes sir." Trust Islands to be the only one who had wrapped his head around their current stance.

One rather impatient member of the Round Table spoke up. "Sir Integra, the reports that we've been receiving over the past few months of vampire attacks have been increasing steadily with each passing week. The number of fatalities in the past three weeks equal almost two hundred!"

"It's quite obvious to anyone that these incidents aren't just random murders. Rumours have been spreading amongst the media and the public are becoming restless despite our attempts to put a lid over things," another man piped up.

"We cannon supress everything. We need information Sir Integra." This came from a third member of the Round Table, his tone more professional then that of his two acquaintances.

Holding her cigar in a single hand, Integra began speaking while her other hand slowly reached for something in front of her. "As each and every one of you know, we have been investigating the problem. Thanks to the efforts of the Hellsing Organisation, an important piece of evidence has come into our possession."

Raising her hand up to eye level, Integra revealed a microchip the size of her thumbnail to everyone to see. The atmosphere of the room almost instantly changed.

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" the man next to Islands, Penwood, demanded.

"A transmitter," explained Integra, her expression turning from amused to grave. "This is only one of many that we have found. We have been finding them surgically implanted within the vampires. These transmitters transmit a signal that report on the creature's movements, mental state and physical condition."

Several people gasped while nearly everyone's eyes widened at what this meant for them. Even Penwood understood the implications. He jumped to his feet in shock.

"Good god!"

"These incidents are not just random attacks. There is someone out there creating this vampires and using them to achieve an unknown goal," stated Integra. She placed the chip down and pressed the stub of her cigar into an ashtray in front of her.

Integra gave a smile that didn't quite reach the rest of her face. "That's not even the beginning of the problem."

"What?"

"Please, go on."

Integra lit herself another cigar. "The circumstances surrounding these unknown attacks don't much up. Normally, ghouls are created from the bodies of deflowered men and women once their blood has been completely drained by a vampire, but not in this case."

Breathing out smoke from her lit cigar, Integra continued. "Despite so many incidents having occurred, not one new vampire been born. Young children who are clearly virgins have also become ghouls as well. Traditionally, ghouls are destroyed when their host has been vanquished. Yet during the Braddrick incident, Vatican agent Alexander Anderson claimed to have destroyed the vampire well before our arrival."

Integra stopped speaking for a few moments to allow everyone to absorb what she had just said.

"The vampire responsible had already been slain, but the ghouls still walked."

"What does this mean?" Islands asked, staring at Integra with his hawk like gaze.

"We are at war against a conspiracy of vampire experts. Gentlemen, the enemy are just like us. They are displaying remarkable skill."

XXXXX

Naruto had been in the midst of walking around the basement, imagining what Rip looked like without her glasses when he heard the sound of raised voices coming from Seras' room. Curiosity overcoming common sense, which dictated that whenever one or more girls were angry avoid them at all cost, he investigated.

As Naruto got closer, he started making out what they were saying.

"Walter, what the hell is this thing!?"

"Why that Miss Victoria is a coffin."

Confusion bubbling in his body, Naruto reached the open door and walked in. Once he was inside, Naruto's confusion only grew. On the floor lay a dark, wooden coffin made for a medium sized person. Standing on either side was Seras and Walter. Seras looked like she was five seconds away from bursting into flames of rage while Walter was trying his best to remain professional despite his obvious fear.

Not aware of his presence, they continued their argument/discussion while Naruto watched.

"I know that, but why is there a coffin in my bedroom?" Seras growled, her accent pronouncing more thickly than before. Her face was surprisingly calm, not matching her voice which was starting frighten Naruto and Walter out of their wits.

"Oh, it's here due to the orders of Sir Integra," Walter explained, trying to shift the blame from Naruto's perspective. "We can't have a vampire who won't sleep in a coffin. So there you are!" The old man finished, trying to sound as powerful as possible (and failing).

"What have you done with my bed?" Seras demanded furiously.

Walter took several steps back, putting at least twelve feet between him and the enraged, female vampire. The old man gave a half bow. "Why it was disposed of, of course

Silence, complete utter silence . . . . . . . . . . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGGHH! WALTER!"

Seras began snarling, drool dripping down her chin. In any other situation, Naruto would have found it funny if he hadn't been half terrified.

Walter began sweating profusely. "Well you see the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well," he quickly blurted out, thankfully stopping Seras before it came to blows.

"Master?" Seras muttered, blinking in surprise. Naruto found himself listening in as well despite himself

"Yes. Due to your many refusals to drink blood like a vampire should, you will slowly become weaker," explained Walter, gesturing to the coffin. "You have no choice but to sleep in a coffin. This is the only way to keep up your strength."

' _Seras refuses to drink blood?"_ Naruto thought curiously. While one part of Naruto was glad that his friend didn't drink from people like Alucard did, he was also concerned at her now downtrodden expression.

"I understand that your still feeling . . . .doubt about the situation?" Walter asked Seras. Naruto took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but froze when an all too familiar voice beat him to it.

"You're hopeless."

Naruto whirled around to find Alucard standing in the doorway with his signature grin adorning his face. The shinobi yelped and scampered several feet away.

XXXXX

"Heheheheheh! So this dude's friend, I mean he's like a real doctor but like does the cosmetic shit on the side, right? So then that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back but now he wants a plexiglass plate for his skull! And the doctor actually fucking does it! He makes a fucking window! You can see the fucker's brain and shit! The guy's got a big monster horn and his head meat on display! The guy's a freak, I mean what the fuck!? Hahahahaha...Yeah, get it?" Yan cackled, in hysterics as he and Luke walked down the pathway that led to the front gate.

"Silence!" Luke snapped impatiently, his attention half diverted by the two guards. "This stream of rubbish spews from your mouth before every single job. Can we just this once aim for quiet, focused and cool?"

Yan shrugged, not really caring. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Same ol' shit bro. Fucking A." He raised a fist to fist bump his brother, but was left hanging.

Luke ignored the gesture. "May I remind you that failure is not an option?" The vampire didn't even want to begin imagining what would happen to the two of them should they fail. He was met with a dry snort from his brother.

"Oh fuck me bro. I could pull off this job with two hands shoved down my pants." Yan scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Now that they were in earshot of the guards, Luke and Yan expressions instantly became changed from cold and scrunched to kind and cheerful. The two brothers nearly made it to the gate before one guard blocked their path.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" the man demanded, one hand raised to block them, the other carefully hefted the assault rifle strapped to his back. The second guard moved to stand behind the first.

Luke raised his eyebrows in fake surprise. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. We're on a sightseeing tour of famous English estates," he exclaimed, pretending to appear apologetic.

"This mansion ain't open to the public?" Yan inquired. Unknown to his brother, it was actually a serious question. Wasn't Hellsing undercover or some shit like that?

"Please leave at once. This is private property," said the same guard, completely unaware he was seconds away from dying.

"Yes sir." Yan said, smirking.

"Alright." Luke raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

A single gunshot rang out. The first guard's head exploded in a crimson shower that covered the fence in gore.

The second guard was slow reacting. Turning his head as his friend collapsed, his eyes widened in shock. The terrified soldier turned back to the brothers and was met with the sight of dozens of guns pointing straight at him from two travel buses parked on the side of the road.

Yan grinned. "Chow."

He snapped his fingers.

Every single gun on the buses opened fire at the exact same time. The remaining guard barely had enough time to scream before he disappeared in a hail of bullets. Even with both guards dead, the shooters continued firing at the gate, reducing it to rubble.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! I said hold your fucking fire!" Yan shouted and finally the guns creased.

Seeing the destruction wrought on the front gate, Yan sighed dramatically. "Dude, these guys are complete fucking idiots. Are you sure bout this fucking thing?"

Luke scoffed. "Please, this is an insignificant test, nothing more. Make sure that you don't forget the picture for we are smallest cogs in his great machine."

"Heh, fine whatever," Yan said. "Now let's have some fun."

At his word, the doors of both buses were blasted off their hinges. Spilling out, the buses contents lined themselves up in front of Luke and Yan. Once all of the ghouls were standing in order, then Yan drew his own weapons

Hefting his two modified submachine guns, Yan adrressed the ghouls.

"Alright, all of you dickless maggots listen up! You make the kill, then you drink the spill. Leave the boy alive, but if you run into Alucard or the Hellsing bitch, don't you quit until their dead! Dead!

 **XXXXX**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long for me to write since I'm not as busy.**

 **Next time: Do I have to say what's going to happen next? Thought not.**


	7. The Blues Brothers

**Alright then so everyone here is the seventh chapter of this story. I promise that this one has lots of action in it.**

 **Although this is a Naruto/Hellsing crossover so I think it's quite obvious that there is going to be a lot of violence in it.**

 **Also I have decided to answer some more reviews from my loyal readers.**

 **To** **Hammac** **, yeah I get what you mean by that, _(snicker)._ Although I think it might be a bit dangerous if she slept anywhere near Naruto, like seriously. Poor Yamato, getting Rasenganed by a sleeping Naruto ( _shakes head)_** **.**

 **Yeah** **Ejammer** **, well let's face the facts: humans are near helpless against vampires as stated quite correctly by Pip, both natural and artificial ones. Even shinobi wouldn't have much of a chance in close combat against vampires. Good thing that Narutos good at improvising.**

 **On another note, thanks for the 16,600 views everyone like seriously.**

 **Another thanks for all of the reviews.**

 **Also , if anyone wants to have a chat with me about this story then please don't hesitate to message me. Of course, keep in mind that I can only reveal so much to people.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **Alright then, on with the story.**

 **XXXXX**

The rattling sound of automatic weapons cocking was the only warning that the two guards standing behind the double doors were given. Both had heard gunshots earlier and were unsure of the implications. The older of the two had been radioing the control room for an update when the other guard had noticed the shadows gathering outside through the glass doors.

The two Hellsing soldiers didn't even have to scream as a hail of bullets ripped through the doors. The two soldier's bodies twitched as they were peppered with bullets and pieces of wooden shrapnel. Their corpses had only just hit the ground when the doors were blasted off its hinges

Dozens upon dozens of ghouls in grey riot gear stormed the first level, purple eyes and guns sweeping the front hall for more targets. Luke and Yan followed in after the first few ghouls, both wearing identical self-satisfied grins

Luke gave a happy sigh. Stepping to the side, the vampire grabbed a cigarette and watched as more armed ghouls marched through the front door.

His brother, however, followed after the ghouls advancing down the hallway. Nearby shouts alerted Yan to the presence of more soldiers. Almost dancing in excitement, Yan grinned as four guards ran around the corner, their guns at the ready.

The soldiers of Hellsing caught sight of their attackers.

Their eyes widened in horror and their mouths dropped in shock. Finally one of the soldiers regained his senses.

"W-withdraw!" The man's orders snapped the others out of their frozen stances. They clumsily tried to turn back, but were caught out in the open.

Cackling, Yan Valentine jumped over the heads of several ghouls and peppered the leader with bullets. The man dropped, spilling blood on the crimson carpet and spraying several paintings with bullet holes. By then, the others had retreated further into the mansion, presumably to warn the other guards and set up barricades.

Yan laughed. This was going to be so much fun.

"Holy fuck yeah!"

XXXXX

Naruto, after having been refitted with a whole brand new arsenal of awesome, butt kicking weapons thanks to Walter, was in the midst of returning to his room, having just come straight from the dungeon (despite Walter referring to it as the basement), when an explosion shook the entire floor. The unexpected movement nearly caused him to fall over, but the shinobi just managed to remain upright by leaning against the wall.

Wincing as pieces of dry plaster fell from the ceiling, Naruto instinctively grabbed several kunai from his pouch. The explosion had come from the roof, so Naruto began making his way there. The blond, however, paused as several loud noises assaulted his ears, coming from the first level of the mansion.

Gunfire and screams.

Realisation washing over him, Naruto ran downstairs towards the second floor, using chakra to boost his speed.

XXXXX

Downstairs, Yan was in the midst of mowing down several guards, painting the walls and the ceiling with the crimson of his victims.

"Up and up! Down down! Left right left right!" Yan shouted ecstatically, a shit eating grin adorning his face. The vampire spun to a halt with the barrels of his guns smoking from overuse, leaving nothing but bodies on the floor.

"Bring in' the motherfuckin death by Konami," he proclaimed, before the man's pierced face twisted into a crude impression of someone experiencing pleasure. "Oh shit I'm so fucking hard right now."

Laughing, Yan walked off in pursuit of more guards as the hallways were quickly filled with more ghouls that began to devour the bodies left behind. Behind him, Luke shook his head in distaste at his brother's vulgarly.

Turning his attentions away from Yan and the ghouls, Luke raised his eyebrows as something as his senses picked up something powerful. It was unlike anything that Luke had ever felt before: a great source of power and darkness. Stronger then both himself and his brother. Tracking the scent, Luke quickly realised that it was coming from below his feet.

Mmmm, this merited investigating.

XXXXX

"What was that?"

"I think that", the somewhat panicked control room operator stammered nervously, "was the heliport sir."

"What!" the Round Table member shouted, jumping to his feet.

"This attack was well thought out." Integra muttered. She, unlike most of the others, was still in her seat. Outwardly she was calm, but on the inside she was seething.

"Sir Integra, we cannot hold this position for much longer!" shouted the operator, "we're being overrun-!" The man's voice stopped. Integra and the other Round Table members heard movement for a split instant before the man was swearing and screaming at the top of his voice.

"Officer, report!" Integra shouted urgently, raising her voice. The screaming continued for another moment, before creasing entirely.

For a moment all was quiet until-.

A new voice suddenly emerged from the speaker, indicating another speaker. This one was different and Integra picked up a slight American accent in the man's voice.

"Er...hello? Is this fucking thing on? Awesome. This message is going out to the whole Round Table Conference, and a very personal and heart-felt regards to the very queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing! Alright! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine Brothers!"

Black anger clouding her mind, Integra's hands began to shake. Not in fear, but in fury.

"My name is Yan Valentine, and I can't wait to meet each and every one of you. We'll be getting intimate as soon as me and the boys finish lunch, so let me be the first to thank you for providing us with these tasty snacks! By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing more than a tone of shit."

By now, Integra's eyebrows were furrowing in pure rage. A low snarl erupted from the back of her throat. Her fingers tightened, snapping the cigar in her hand in two. A trail of blood falling from the corner of her mouth indicated that she had just bitten her lip. This did nothing to deter the speaker as he continued yelling provocative insults.

"We highly recommend pissing yourselves, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. Of course, you can just be a man and kill yourself. Thank you London, we love you! Good night!"

The person on the other end of the line hung up. In the conference room, for several moments, there was silence. Then it was interrupted by Penwood.

"What are you going to do about this Integra?" Penwood demanded, practically shouting. The large man was visibly sweating, like a man who had been told he only had a set amount of time to live (in a way he had) until he died.

"The ghouls have completely taken over the entire building!" shouted a second Round Table member.

Integra, having gained control of her fury and calmed down somewhat, was now contemplating the situation as fast as she could. The ghouls were without a doubt getting closer, with intentions to kill them all on sight.

"They're getting closer," she muttered aloud, more to herself then the others, "and what's worse, our security has been breached."

"Damn it Integra!"

It was the only way that they could have found the control room so fast. If their security had been leaked, then a traitor was the only explanation.

But who? She checked the backgrounds of all the guards personal before she employed them. She didn't have a reason to doubt the loyalty of any other members of the Round Table. She trusted both Walter and Alucard with her life. Seras' background check had come up clean. That only left-."

Integra froze. Every single muscle in her body clenched shut. Even her mind stopped for the barest moment. A drop of sweat fell down her still face. Clenching her fingers around the edge of the table, Integra desperately tried to think of a reason that would discredit her theory. But in the end, it was the only thing that made any sense.

Naruto was the only person in the entire building whom she didn't fully trust who had extensive knowledge of the layout of the entire building. His mind had been thoroughly checked by Alucard and nothing incriminating had been found. The boy had only been here for a few days. And yet-.

Had their unknown enemy made contact with Naruto? If so, then how?

She punched numbers into the phone speaker in front of her and connected herself to the only phone in the house that she might get a response from.

"Walter. What's your position?"

Walter's calm voice answered her's. Integra honestly had never been gladder to hear it. "In Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've been alerted to the situation. All our communications to the outside have been cut off so help would at least be four or five hours away. Meanwhile, our remaining forces are being ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

Integra nodded, this being no surprise to her. Contingency plans had been made by her father in case a situation such as the one they were currently facing ever occurred. She then asked the question that had been plaguing her for the last several moments.

"Walter do you have any idea at all where the boy is?"

Several members of the Round Table looked curious at her odd question, but Integra for the most part ignored their expressions. Questions (theirs at least) could be answered later.

For a moment Walter was silent until he answered. Integra might have been imagining it, but she thought he detected some hesitance in the man's voice.

"I honestly have no idea. I had just refitted his equipment as you ordered. He said he was going back to his room when he left Sir Integra."

Integra inwardly cursed. Damn it! "When was this?"

"Roughly five minutes before the attack started." A toneless reply. By the sound of it, Walter and most likely Alucard as well had realised what she was getting at.

"Walter, it may be possible we have a security breach," Integra said emotionlessly, not allowing a hint of her feelings to show. "I want you to detain Naruto on sight should he be found. If he resists then you may use whatever force you deem fit to apprehend him."

From the muffled gasp on the other end of the line, Seras had heard that as well. Integra heard a sound of protest, but her attention was diverted when Walter responded.

"Ma'am, may I recommend fortifying the entrance to the conference room?"

"What do you suggest?" A mere whisper.

"Well . . . since Alucard and Miss Victoria are down with me in the sub-basement, I propose that we split into two teams. Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room while Alucard will follow Naruto's trail and detain him should his actions bring his intentions into doubt."

It was a sound plan, but-.

"Walter, how will you manage to get here in one piece? Remember that the hallway is full of ghouls."

"How did you find Alucard's cell ten years ago?" Walter asked, despite already knowing exactly how.

Integra suddenly had a flashback of her twelve year old self watching her uncle from above. Realisation struck her. "Of course, the air ducts," she stated, glancing her head towards the ceiling.

"Sounds like a good plan. We'll both be there shorty," said Walter pleasantly. "Good luck."

"Walter. These animals are eating my people. Show no mercy. Don't let a single one of them leave the grounds alive."

"By your orders then Sir Integra."

The line then went dead. Integra sat back in her chair and interlocked her fingers, her elbows pressed against the table.

Now all she could do was wait.

' _I hope I'm wrong.'_

XXXXX

"Oh, so has the Angel of Death risen again?" Alucard asked, watching Walter with what could be described as morbid amusement.

Seras looked between the two in confusion before pouting at leaving her out. "Come on. What are you two talking about?"

Alucard chuckled, not even bothering to look at Seras. "You'll see soon enough."

XXXXX

Making his way down the steps, Naruto noticed Integra's office to his right while the corridor was to his left.

It was the corridor that caught his attention.

Making their way towards him, looking over their shoulders, were several Hellsing soldiers. There was five of them in total, all wearing identical expressions of dread, pain and disbelief. One was being carried by two others. As they got closer to his position, Naruto saw why and grimaced. The man's right leg had been blown off just below the kneecap. Bandages were wrapped around the man's bloody stump and yet Naruto could still see crimson liquid seeping through. All of the guards were covered in blood, although most of it didn't seem to belong to them.

The sound of marching brought Naruto's attention from the guards to the end of the corridor. The shinobi's eyes widened as he saw a large number of ghouls, no less than ten, pursuing the men. These ones were similar to the ones that Naruto had encountered before on his first mission, except these ones were dressed in samurai like armour and had glowing purple eyes instead of red ones.

Without hesitating, Naruto crossed his middle and index fingers in a cross.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The air surrounding Naruto was covered in flashes of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was four whiskered blondes all wearing the same red uniform worn by the original, all bearing kunai at the ready

The five identical shinobi leap over the heads of the surprised Hellsing guards. Ignoring their shouts of surprise, Naruto focused his attention on the ghouls as he and his clones landed on the other side of the guards. Instead of charging, Naruto reached into his pouch, his clones following suit.

"Use your smoke bombs!" Naruto shouted, grasping a grey cylinder shaped object the size of his fist. The five blondes threw their respective non-lethal explosives, aiming for the ghoul's feet.

The instant the smoke grenades made contact with the ground, they released a large amount of greyish white smoke. The smoke quickly spread to cover the squad of ghouls, obstructing their sight.

Naruto grinned. His new weapons were really coming in handy.

XXXXX

 _Flashback._

 _Naruto winced, his ears still slightly ringing from Seras' loud exclamation upon laying eyes upon her 'new toy.' Naruto then remembered why he initially had come down here in the first place._

" _Hey Walter, didn't you say you were gonna get me something as well?" Naruto questioned, forgetting his manners as he leaned against the wall, both hands in his pockets._

 _Walter chuckled dryly, showing no offense at all. The old man scratched the end of his nose with a single gloved finger before putting an arm behind his back._

" _Why yes Naruto of course, I almost forgot." Walter turned and retrieved a rather large black suitcase propped up against the opposite side of the wall. Alucard and Seras watched curiously from the corner, one more so then the other._

 _Walter collected the case and brought it over to Naruto's size of the room. He walked past a blinking Naruto and deposited the case on the table alongside Alucard's open gun case. With a grace that suggested many years of practice, Walter flicked off the switches and stepped back. The old man raised a single arm and gestured at the table._

" _Well go on then. I had them made specifically so they could be used for something useful," he encouraged, smiling at the teenage shinobi._

 _Taking that as permission to take a look, an inwardly excited Naruto curiously walked past Walter and set his hands on either side of the case. Slowly, as if he was handling some great treasure, Naruto opened the case and peered at its contents. His eyes widened in amazement._

 _In the case was variety of weapons and other objects that Naruto couldn't even identity. They were stacked in neat piles in their own ends of the suitcase. From his own point of view, Naruto identified twelve shining kunai with blades slightly shorter than the ones that he had. The edge of each blade seemed more slivery then the surrounding metal. Naruto fingered the handle of one kunai and was glad to see that his hand would easily fit around the handle._

 _Alongside the kunai were thirty ninja stars that Naruto recognised as shuriken, as new as the kunai. Inspecting one, Naruto touched the edge of the ninja weapon and winched when the metal pricked his finger. Impressed with the sharpness, not taking into account that it was his own carelessness and not the sharpness that caused him to scratch himself, Naruto put the shuriken back in the case._

 _After that there were a collection of objects that Naruto was unable to put a name on. There seemed to be two types, six for each type. One was slivery grey and was shaped like a cylinder. The others seemed to be oval shaped and were coloured a dull green. Both seemed to be made out of metal when Naruto tested the weight of them._

 _After inspecting them, Naruto put them back in the case, but didn't close the lid. Gratitude rose in his chest, not only towards Walter, but to Integra as well who had clearly paid of these herself. Despite himself, Naruto tried to think back to the last time someone had given him an actual gift, coming up with no one other than the Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade, which only made his gratitude rise even more._

 _Turning back to Walter, who seemed slightly taken aback at Naruto's soft expression._

" _Thank you Walter." It was a simple two words and yet, Walter was yet again caught off guard._

 _In an instant, Naruto's current expression was replaced by his usual cheerful one. "Would you mind telling me what these are anyway?"_

 _Regain his composure, Walter coughed and nodded. "Well, of course Naruto."_

 _Walter stood next to Naruto, the taller man grabbing one of the new kunai bringing it up to eye level for inspection._

" _This kunai, you will is smaller and lighter than the ones that you're used to," Walter spoke calmly, addressing Naruto with the same tone that he had used when explaining Alucard's and Seras' new weapons to them," also the blade has been laser sharpened, giving a sharp edge with almost no equal. Also the tips of the blades are made of sliver, perfect for disposing of vampires."_

 _With that having been said, Walter put the kunai back and then picked up a shuriken between his thumb and index finger._

" _The same basically applies to the shuriken as well. Lighter than most usual ones, with laser sharpened, sliver tips."_

 _Walter put the star away._

" _And now for the smoke bombs and grenades . . ."_

XXXXX

Naruto shook off the memory and focused on the task at hand. Kunai in hand and chakra at his feet, Naruto ran up the wall and onto the ceiling, while his clones took to the walls and ceiling as well. Running into the smoke, Naruto listened carefully for the ghouls which wasn't all that hard. Their confused moans and jerky movements made them easy to lock onto.

Naruto jumped to the ground, landing on his feet. He slashed to his left. His blade stabbed into the back of a neck, piercing cloth, skin and muscle. His victim groaned once and went silent. Naruto grimly pulled his kunai free and let the body fall to the floor.

Around him, shadows danced in the smoke alongside small bursts of gunfire as he clones engaged their undead opponents. In close quarters, the noise was almost overwhelming.

Naruto winced. Why did guns have to be so loud? Which side was shooting anyway? He hoped that the guards hadn't tried to be heroes and stayed behind to help out.

Naruto dodged a clumsy charge from a ghoul and kicked its shield to the side, allowing him to stab it in the throat. At the same time, a loud puff indicated that a clone had been destroyed.

Naruto kicked the ghoul off his blade. By now, the smoke was starting to disappear. Turning, Naruto beheld a ghoul standing right in front of him with a rifle held in two hands, shield lying forgotten on the floor.

Naruto only had a second to act. The ghoul wasn't close enough to attack with his fists or feet. So Naruto, acting on instinct, rammed the tip of his kunai directly into the gun's barrel the second the ghoul pulled the trigger.

Pain erupting in his now bloodied hand, Naruto winced as several sharps of metal imbedded themselves in his fingers. Dropping the now useless kunai, Naruto was about to finish off the ghoul when two clones appeared behind it and slammed a blue, swirling Rasengan into its head, causing it to _explode_.

Unfortunately, being in close proximity at the time resulted in Naruto's face being hit by a decent amount of blood gore. This caused him to recoil backwards in disgust, desperately trying to wipe off the mess with his spare hand whilst cursing in a comical fashion.

"Ugh!" Naruto gagged, coughing. "What the hell was that for?!"

The two clones had the proper decency to look sheepish.

Kami, this was nothing like fighting other shinobi.

By then the smoke had finally cleared up, leaving Naruto and his two copies the only ones still standing from the skirmish. The ghouls or rather what was left of them lay all over the floor, having fallen to a mixture of fists, feet and sliver. The soldiers were positioned outside Integra's office, one attending to the injured man while the other three swept the corridor with their weapons for hostiles. Upon seeing Naruto they slowly lowered their guns.

One guard walked cautiously approached. The man looked relived to see Naruto who quickly recognised him from the first mission that he had taken part in.

"Are you alright?" the man questioned, asking all of them in general due to not knowing which one was the real Naruto.

Naruto put away his kunai before raising his hand, indicating himself. "Yeah, I'm good." His voice was upbeat, but sounded slightly shaken with what he had just seen. "How about you? Are you all fine?"

The two clones hung back, listening in to the conversation.

Naruto winced, indicating his face. "Been better," he muttered, rubbing his dirty cheek with the back of his hand. However, he was glad to have run into someone as he had begun to fear that everyone else had been killed.

"Anyways, what are ghouls doing here? Do you know what's going on?" Naruto questioned, pouring out the questions that had been stacking on top of one another since the attack began.

The guard shook his head.

"There were reports coming in of gunfire being heard at the front gate. Next minute dozens and dozens of ghouls had broken down the front door and were killing anyone in sight. They've completely taken over the first floor and have nearly taken over the second. Casualties are high and everyone's scattered."

Naruto took a moment to process the info before asking another question.

"What can I do to help?"

"Well," said the Hellsing soldier, looking grim, "these clones that you can make would be a huge help. If you can, make as many as possible and send them to stall for time. This would give any survivors time to reinforce their positions."

Naruto gave a wide grin, one befitting that of a prankster who spent his free time as a youth dodging pursuing Anbu. Smirking, he stepped back and crossed his fingers.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The entire corridor was covered in smoke. When it cleared, the guard and his comrades gaped in shock at the number of identical blond shinobi standing in front of them.

One soldier in the background tried to count the total number, but lost count at fifty three.

Without another word, the army of clones and one original turned and ran around the corner and disappeared from sight.

Just as the sea of blondes vanished from view, the lead guard's radio burst into life. Fumbling, the man grabbed it from his vest. The guard listened as Integra's voice ran across the channel, saying something about taking Naruto into custody due to suspicions of leaking information, to his ever growing confusion and doubt.

The soldier pressed the button on the side and reported what had just occurred.

XXXXX

In another part of the mansion, Luke skidded to a halt. The bodies of the four guards, whose heads he had just cut in two horizontally, fell to the blood-covered floor as one. Despite the current situation, his facial expression clearly showed his boredom and slightly irritation.

Swirling the handle of his blood-stained dagger around his hand, Luke grabbed his lit cigarette from the corner of his mouth and tossed it on the carpet when he suddenly felt his mobile vibrate.

Since only one single person had his phone number it didn't take a genius to guess who would be calling him. Feeling a migraine coming up, Luke sighed as he answered the call.

"What?"

"Yo, look what up dog?" Luke's ear picked up Yan's voice. "Can you hear me now, oh yeah? Just wanted to let you know that the first two floors are secure. Now all that's left is to make a pile of corpses on the third floor, kidnap an underage, little magic boy, crash the Round Table conference, trash the whole room, fuck the shit out of that Hellsing bitch and a bunch of older fucks and then burn the whole mansion down to the ground."

Having dealt with his idiotic brother's disgusting behaviour and mannerisms for the better part of half a century, Luke was just able to reign in his annoyance. "Just carry out the plan. Do not allow them time to retaliate."

With that having been said, Luke hung up before Yan could formulate a response of his own. It was then that he noticed that spot of blood that he had gotten on his stainless, white suit. Scowling, Luke turned to the secret entrance that he had discovered that led down into what Luke presumed was the basement.

"Now then," a smirking Luke said, his green eyes turning crimson, "let's see what you go-."

Luke was cut off as a gloved hand emerged from the darkness and stabbed him through the stomach.

"What?" Luke gasped, his mouth gaping in pain.

The long haired vampire tried to remove the hand from his stomach, but couldn't muster the strength. Luke only just managed to keep the grip that he held on his dagger.

"Well, well, well," said a calm, mocking voice.

Luke eyes widened as the hand's owner emerged from the darkness in front of him, a row of vicious fangs on full display thanks to the grin adorning the face.

"I was ordered to hunt down the boy and look what I find in my way," Alucard hissed, red eyes brightening with excitement, "a little dog."

XXXXX

Integra was in the middle of a predicament due to several problems.

First, she had ordered Alucard to capture Naruto on suspicions of him being a traitor. Only then, five minutes later, to start receiving reports from various surviving defenders of dozens of Naruto's clones sweeping through the corridors like a tidal wave, defending guards and attacking any ghouls they encountered, leaving her unsure about what to do.

Second, she was on the receiving end of multiple questions that she was being asked by other members of the Round Table that she was struggling to come up with answers to. Penwood in particular, was by far the most vocal about it.

Which made Walter and Seras' arrival (as well as Seras' subsequent falling from the air duct and landing butt first on Penwood's face) all the more perfectly timed (from Integra's perspective anyway).

Ignoring Penwood's muffled shouting from beneath a pair of clothed buttocks and Seras' sheepish apologies, Integra sat back and let Walter light the unlit cigar in her hand.

"What's it like out there Walter?" Integra calmly asked, exhaling a mouthful of smoke.

"Well, our remaining forces are now holding positions on the third floor thanks to Naruto's timely intervention." Walter gestured at the doors that led to the main corridor outside the conference room which was being guarded by a squad of their remaining soldiers.

"Alucard is somewhere on the first floor. Naruto and his duplicates in the meantime are currently in the process of retaking the second floor from the ghouls. If I may add Sir Integra, I highly doubt a traitor would help save the ones he betrayed." Walter said whilst smiling.

Nodding, a satisfied Integra was silent for a moment.

Perhaps she had been too hasty in judging Naruto?

The young woman rubbed the butt of her cigar in her ashtray turning to look at Walter who was still standing beside her.

"Tell me Walter, do you think we will survive this?"

Walter gave a reassuring smile. "Of course. Compared to the problems Van Hellsing faced a century ago, I would say confidently that this hardily rates as a crisis. The plan is as follows; Seras and I will make our way to the second floor and meet up with Naruto. Meanwhile, Alucard will deal with any resistance on the first floor, make his way to the second and meet up with us."

Walter flexed his fingers, the overhead light clearly reflecting off of his gleaming micro-filament wires.

"Your orders will be carried out and completed with most certainty. I promise that not a single attacker will ever lay their eyes on the night sky ever again. Now with your permission, I would like to go and educate these people with a proper lesson in pain.

Integra just smirked.

XXXXX

The last ghoul gave a low keening wail before a pair of Rasengans from opposite directions reduced it to nothing, but a pile of clothed flesh, courtesy of four of Naruto's remaining clones.

The corridor being filed with corpses, Naruto only just resisted the urge to throw up at the sight of over thirty bodies that used to be Integra's men. All of them were partially eaten and were piled up in the middle of the floor like they were nothing but pieces of food.

Since creating an army of Kage Bunshin, Naruto had put as much effort as possible into saving anyone that could be saved. To his relief, his clones and he had rescued over fifteen guards in addition to the ones that he'd met earlier whilst killing any ghouls that they encountered.

The ghouls, Naruto had discovered, did not retreat or hesitate even when faced with defeat. They just kept on coming, no matter what Naruto did, who had lost count of the number of ghouls that had been destroyed. How many had they stopped? Fifty? Seventy?

' _This',_ Naruto though again grimily as his thirty or so remaining clones searched through the corridor and any nearby rooms for survivors _, 'is nothing like fighting shinobi'._

While the clones had done most of the work, Naruto had still been forced to kill several ghouls himself, the blood on his selves attesting to that. Remembering what Walter said about how there was no cure once turned into ghoul helped somewhat, allowed Naruto some closure in that he was doing these things a favour.

Still the feeling of his kunai digging into flesh, human or otherwise, sickened him to his core.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by one of his bloodstained clones approaching.

"Boss, there's no one left in this part of the mansion."

Naruto just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He just wanted to wake up and discover that this whole time was a nightmare, before going off to have some ramen with Rip or Seras. Was that too much to ask?

"Also," the clone said, rubbing the back of his head, "are you alright?"

Naruto smiled grimly. Getting up on his feet, he managed to find his voice.

"Let's keep moving. We still need to retake the first floor."

Naruto didn't wait for a response. He broke into a run, being careful to avoid the corpses to the best of his ability. Behind him, his group of clones did the same. Reaching the end of the next corridor, Naruto turned and ran the full length of the hallway, windows looking outside directly on his left.

Several doors on the other side swung open, revealing a number of ghouls of with their weapons held at the ready, a smirking Yan Valentine at the front.

A third of the clones were eliminated before they even had a chance to register what was going go.

And Naruto and the remaining two thirds found themselves under attack as their undead enemies poured into the hallway, shields blocking kunai and shuriken while guns firing into the group of identical shinobi.

XXXXX

It was only thanks to his regenerating capabilities and quick thinking that saved Luke's life.

Slashing downward, he severed Alucard's hand, who didn't even wince at the loose. One hand ripping the limb from his gut, Luke instantly vanished in a blur, reappearing ten feet away.

Showing no pain as he felt his stomach knit itself back together, Luke's eyes only fractionally widened at the sight of red shadows forming around Alucard's stump, forming a new hand made of flesh and blood. Pulling his hand away from his stomach, Luke was glad to see there was only blood remaining.

Still, his suit was ruined. And he hadn't had the chance to speak with Alucard beforehand. Oh well, he couldn't have everything.

' _Still'_ , Luke thought happily, _'this is where I kill the great and mighty Alucard once and for all.'_

"Your reflexes are quite impressive." Alucard commented offhandedly, drawing a massive, sliver gun from his red coat.

Luke smirked, pulling out his own firearm using his free arm.

Both vampires fired at the exact same time, although only one hit their target.

Luke flashed to the side a mere millisecond after firing a single bullet. He disappeared and reappeared behind Alucard, hitting him twice again and then changing location again in a burst of speed before a bloodied Alucard had even fully turned around.

Jumping backwards a good dozen feet in a mere instant, Luke peppered Alucard's body with bullets, who responded in kind, not one of them hitting him thanks to his enhanced speed.

Sliding to a stop on the blood soaked floor, Luke put his dagger in-between his teeth so he could reload. As he did so, Alucard's gunshot wounds healed. The ancient vampire grinned mockingly before he phased into the wall and disappeared from sight.

Luke's eyes widened. The sound of something taking form behind him was the only warning that he was given the grace of receiving. Turning around as fast as he could he was greeted with Alucard's gloved fist smashing into his teeth, which unfortunately for Luke still had a very sharp knife stuck in-between.

Luke groaned in pain as tongue was cut in two. He also felt several teeth chip as well. Spitting out the dagger along with a piece of flesh and a mouthful of blood, he hissed in fury despite his injuries already beginning to heal.

Luke instantly brought up a hand to block the follow up strike that would surely follow.

It never did.

Blinking and blood dripping from his mouth, Luke lowered his hand just in time to see Alucard do the one thing he had never expected him to do in a hundred years.

Run away.

The so called King of Vampires disappeared around the corner, cold, evil laugher following behind him.

Luke blinked again, confusion swirling through his body, which was soon replaced by black rage.

Angered, he grabbed his dagger from the floor and took off in pursuit.

XXXXX

Naruto gasped as a clone besides him was destroyed, the body vanishing in a puff of smoke. Kunai clashing against a gun that had been swinging towards him, he used the owner's shield as a springboard to jump high into the air, avoiding several stray bullets. Combat boots touching the wall, Naruto pushed off, landed behind the ghoul and delivered the strongest kick he could muster into its back, propelling it through the glass window.

Turning to face another three ghouls who were firing at him, Naruto flung a kunai with an explosive tag attached at them. Impacting against the lead ghoul's shield, the tag detonated and all three ghouls vanished in a fiery explosion.

The close quarter fighting had been going on for a good minute and most of his clones had been destroyed leaving him with only a few. Roughly eighteen ghouls had been killed, leaving a good ten more and the dark skinned vampire with the blue clothes and face piercings.

Two more clones were lost in a hail of bullets.

Naruto teamed up with a clone and formed an Odama Rasengan, driving it into a pair of ghouls, vaporising over fifity percent of their rotting bodies in an instant.

Yan knocked a clone to the ground and filled his head with lead, laughing manically.

Naruto was rescued from having his arm shot off by a clone who was then hit and dispelled, leaving Naruto as the only one left.

Jumping back, Naruto crossed his fingers and prepared to make more clones, but was forced to stop as Yan pelted his position with bullets. Running up the side of the wall and onto the roof, Naruto while dodging fire as best as he could. Passing over the heads of the ghouls, Naruto was hit with an idea. Grabbing a grenade, Naruto pulled the pin and dropped it at their feet.

The resulting blast took care of the rest of the ghouls.

"Oh, now that's just fucking great." Naruto heard Yan complain loudly.

Cutting the flow of charka to his feet, Naruto dropped. He twisted and landed on his feet with three shuriken in his hand.

He turned and was met with Yan's guns pointed at his legs.

Yan grinned and fired.

 _Click._

Yan froze, Naruto acted.

He kicked the vampire, knocking him back several feet. Naruto threw the shuriken, all three slicing into Yan's side who gasped and clutched his injury.

Naruto grinned. It was time to end this.

 **XXXXX**

 **Aaaaaaand there you have it. This is the longest chapter yet in this story yet and I hope that you all enjoyed it immensely.**

 **Next time: Naruto picks up a few new swear words, trains to learn a new Ninjutsu and sees Rip Van Winkle again. Hellsing investigates the attack and sightings of a strange pair wearing black cloaks with red clouds are reported.**

 **Til next time.**


	8. Recovering, One Step At A Time

**Hi everyone, (and by everyone I mean people who are reading this of course) hope you're all well and all. Things have been normal for me, reading, writing, walking, exercising and listening to music, not necessarily in that order. Here's the eighth chapter in this story which I guess is the finishing post for the beginning of my story. Now we're moving on to the main event people: more plot, more characters, more interaction you name it.**

 **On one note, this story has gotten 23,400 views, 214 favs, 257 follows, 87 reviews and 1st but not least 2 C2s! Thank you so much everybody! It might not seem like a lot to some people, but it is to me. I really appreciate all of the support. Think of me as an Australian version of Raj that doesn't like Bridget Jones.**

 **Small spoiler:** **there is going to be a lot of character death in the following chapters just so you know so be warned. So be on guard in case you're favourite dies or something like that.**

 **Also, to MEleeSmasher, since Alucard made it easy for Naruto to call up any of his memories he'll be practicing a lot before his next fight in the story. Naruto will be experimenting with nature transformation, but since he doesn't have any tutors or instructions he'll be stuck with having to make up his own ones. Naruto won't be learning Senjutsu in this fic by the way. I mean like Naruto wasn't much stronger than the average Leaf shinobi at the beginning of Shippuden. It was at the death of Jiraiya and Naruto's sage training that he really started to stand out from others. Since Naruto doesn't have Senjutsu like in canon he'll have to come up with his own ways to improve. If Naruto had sage training then all his problems would be solved too easily since Naruto would be able to keep up with a vampire's strength and speed. This whole entire story is one difficult event in Naruto's life that'll challenge him physically, mentally and emotionally. There is no shortcuts whatsoever for him. **

**By the way I've also come up with some chapter titles. Tell me what you think of them if you feel like it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everybody.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **XXXXX**

Naruto didn't give the vampire the chance to reload. He drove his fist into Yan's mouth and was rewarded with the sound of several breaking teeth. The vampire jumped several feet back, clutching his bloodied mouth. Naruto didn't stop with just one punch, he unleashed a barrage of hits on his opponent's body.

Yan snarled with rage as Naruto peppered his body with blows. The vampire dropped one gun, then blocked Naruto's next hit with his now free hand. Yan grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted, causing him to grimace in discomfort as his limb was nearly dislocated. Jumping off his feet, Naruto drove both of his feet into Yan's chest.

As Yan staggered back, Naruto put his now both free hands together and created a single Kage Bunshin. Together, they created a Rasengan in record time.

Thank Kami for Jiraiya's training.

As the swirling sphere of chakra took shape, Yan's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the jutsu forming mere feet away from his face.

XXXXX

Not far away, Seras, Walter and a small squad of surviving soldiers were clearing the hallway outside the conference room of ghouls.

Seras and the men stood outside of the conference room, firing into the horde of the undead from behind a hastily erected barricade comprised of several wooden tables while Walter on the other hand danced through the enemy ranks, his wires protecting him from any stray bullets. The massive slugs fired by Seras' brand, new Harkonnen blasted pieces of flesh and bone all over the floor and walls, while Walter's terrifying accuracy with his wires sliced apart scores of enemies like chopped meat.

The poor ghouls quite frankly didn't stand a chance. It had taken a little over a minute before all twenty of them lay dead on the carpet, their blood staining the floor.

Walter approached Seras as she reloaded her Harkonnen.

"Are you alright Seras?" Walter asked as Seras and the other soldiers climbed out from behind the barricade. The men which set about gathering ammo and attending to any of their injured. Several went past Seras as they did so.

Seras nodded, putting on a small, smile. In comparison to her taller and more muscular comrades, she would have almost looked insignificant if not for the massive gun now hanging off her shoulder. "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Walter chuckled as he stretched his gloves. When was he ever wrong? Miss Victoria was making such good progress as he had predicted.

Low moans brought the elderly vampire hunter out of his inner thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he was beheld with the sight of more ghouls walking around the corridor. Walter's eyes widened as he recognised what had used to be proud soldiers of Hellsing. People that he had known for years. Now they were nothing more than mindless, reanimated corpses. On the outside he seemed calm. Inside, however, he was fuming.

Even as the gunfire started, Walter knew that this was far from over yet. He quickly readied himself for another round.

Walter put on a charming smile, as if was engaging friends in a nice conversation instead of facing down a horde of bloodthirsty ghouls.

"Well let's get this over with shall we? Sir Integra will without a doubt want a pot of tea after this and I don't want to keep her waiting."

As the battle resumed once more Walter idly wondered how Alucard was handling the enemy. Knowing him, taunting and dismemberment was the most likely approach he was taking.

XXXXX

The painting that Alucard had been standing next to just a second ago erupted in a shower of glass and plaster, bullets tearing the old thing to shred. Hellsing's vampire fired Casull, but it was all for naught as his enemy simply dodged his bullets again. The hallway their battle had dragged on into was covered in bullet holes, evidence of Alucard's repeated failures to hit his enemy. The prospect of fighting such a skilled vampire made his blood pump faster, but at the same time was leaving him feeling slightly annoyed considering he could not land even a single blow.

A second round caught him squarely in the stomach, ripping a hole through his body and littering the resulting blood spray all over the surrounding wall. Another bullet from the blonde vampire's gun caught him between the eyes and blew out the back of his skull. Despite his horrific injuries, Alucard only grinned as his ruined body started mending itself.

The other vampire had stopped to reload so Alucard drew himself up to his full height. He reached into his coat and grinned when his fingers wrapped around the lifeless, cold metal of his second gun. Now, he would get to see if his fellow blood sucker could dance in close quarters.

"I must admit that while your healing abilities are without a doubt impressive, I am actually feeling rather disappointed.' said 'fellow blood sucker' proclaimed rather arrogantly with his reloaded gun now pointing at the floor. "Alucard, 'the No Life King', 'the King of all Vampires' who could defeat all that stood in his way, slaughter entire armies of men with barely any effort and bend all to his will, mortal or otherwise. I guess I should be aiming higher for myself if killing you is going to be this easy."

Alucard scoffed at the moron's delusions. This one DARE insult him. To think he had actually been considering this maggot-ridden vampire to be a worthy foe. Pulling the slide with his teeth, Alucard grinned, exposing rows of razor like fangs. From behind his glasses, a dark glint appeared in his eyes.

"Let's see if you can make such a bold statement when I feed your filthy remains to my dogs."

XXXXX

At the edge of the gate, just beyond the tree line were two dark figures hiding behind the finely cut hedges. Both wore black clothing that almost perfectly blended in with the dark blue sky, their hiding place assuring them both protection from any prying eyes.

One leaned against the tree, glancing silently over her shoulder at Hellsing Manor with a lit cigarette clenched between the middle and index finger of her left hand. She carried herself like a soldier and the bludges underneath her dark clothing indicated that she was armed.

The other one, meanwhile, was kneeling on the ground behind the bushes with a sheathed katana in her lap. The woman's hands were together with her elbows on her knees almost as if in prayer. She murmured quietly in Japanese under her breath.

The one standing finished her cigarette and dropped it on the ground and put out the cancer stick with a single heavy boot. The woman's calm sunglass-covered eyes never left the mansion even as her ears again picked up the distant sound of gunfire, the flashes reflecting off of her glasses.

The shorter of the two finished praying and stood to her full height, coming up short of her friend by mere centimetres. She smoothly tucked the sword under her belt, her dark hair covering her eyes although it left her smile exposed. She then looked back at her companion who was still staring at the mansion.

"Anything new Heinkel-chan?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

The woman called Heinkel shook her head. "Nothing Yumiko. The ghouls are have been halted at the third floor. Hellsing is putting up a bigger fight then Millennium obviously predicted. At this rate, both sides will wipe the other out."

Yumiko giggled in a child-like manner. "Not that there's anything wrong with that now is there?"

Heinkel shrugged, smirking. "Be ready for anything. We'll never get our mission completed by just standing around."

The other woman sweatdropped at her friend's seriousness.

The two women watched in silence as the firefight continued. For several minutes, they both made no moves. It was only until ten minutes had passed then Heinkel spoke, mildly frowning as she did so.

"The bloodbath hasn't reached the the conference room yet. Chances are we'll have to try and infiltrate the mansion soon to observe the anomaly."

"I know. Ya'know it's a shame Father Anderson and Bishop Maxwell gave us strict instructions not to make contact with our target. Give me ten minutes in a room with him and I would have every answer we need," Yumiko stretched her shoulders lazily, smirking darkly.

A ghoul in riot gear came flying through the window and landed on the ground with a dull thud. It did not get back up.

"Remember where we are Yumiko. And also keep in mind what the protestant church has in their arsenal. Even Bishop Maxwell acknowledges that we cannot risk open conflict with them as long as they have the vampire Alucard at their disposal." Heinkel warned, "he was so pissed when Father Anderson engaged Hellsing without express permission."

"Of course." Yumiko said. Her stomach grumbled and Heinkel raised an eyebrow. Yumiko noticed and blushed. "Missed lunch, apologises."

Heinkel didn't respond to her friend's quirks. On the inside, she was worried. The events of several days prior in Ireland has stirred quite the shitstorm in Section XIII. With Millennium getting closer to revealing themselves with each passing day, the Vatican had been doing their best to contain the situation and keep the whole thing under wraps with good reason as well.

If word reached Hellsing that the Vatican had helped the Nazis escape Europe at the end of the war all those years ago, Section XIII would without a doubt be held accountable for any and all actions that Millennium carried out. She didn't know what Maxwell had planned, but she doubted that it would remain a secret for much longer.

 _'_ _Like we don't already have enough problems as it is,'_ Heinkel thought, mentally groaning. _'_ _What with the attack of that soul-sucking masked monster in Japan, the reports of a school for monsters and don't even get me started on the-.'_

Heinkel was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of glass breaking. Instantly focusing, she was beheld with the sight of a tanned man in blue falling from the second floor window, blood covering his stomach. Even from where she was, Heinkel was able to pick out the ma-no make that vampire's sharp teeth. The vampire smashed into the concrete on the ground level, followed shortly after by a shower of broken glass.

Heinkel tensed as an grinning Yumiko eagerly drew her blade.

The vampire slowly got to his feet, swearing many profanities and looking for his gun which he had dropped on the ground. The disgusting abomination grabbed the gun and did a check over to see if it was in working order before ejecting the magazine and loading in a new one that he got from his pocket.

Heinkel did a mental check over once she got a good look at his face. She didn't recognise him from any of the pictures that she had seen. His accent suggested that he was American which meant that he had been recruited after the war. Heinkel felt irritation and concern creep over her. If this thing spotted them then they would be exposed and the mission would be a failure.

That was completely unacceptable.

Heinkel had only just began to come up with a strategy to get rid of the vampire when a blonde teenage boy wearing a crimson Hellsing uniform climbed out of the window. The boy jumped when the vampire started shooting at him.

Well it seems that they were lucky. Instead of having to find their prey, their prey had decided to come to them. For now, Heinkel would just sit back and observe action from a nice, safe distance.

XXXXX

Naruto aimed for the vampire when he jumped. He would hopefully be able to disarm him from above before then taking him out.

"Got ya." Yan said, his face twisted in an ugly snarl, readjusting his aim.

One arm holding his bleeding stomach, he fired. Naruto quickly threw a kunai, aiming at Yan's throat. Naruto felt an actual bullet pass by his face as he descended. The kunai got stuck in the vampire's hand as he brought his arm up to block. His gun went flying across the grass as pain shot through his palm, originating from the silver blade embedded in his hand.

Once he was close enough, Naruto launched a kick at Yan's face, his other leg following behind it. Yan switched hands and easily caught Naruto's foot with his uninjured one. Naruto's second kick smashed the vampire backwards, blood trickling down his chin.

Naruto landed and raised his fists, ready for another fight.

Yan ripped the kunai out of his hand and threw it away with as much strength as he could possibly muster, as if it was some revolting thing that he had found under cupboard. It went flying, passing over the ruined gates and landing some distance away in the trees.

"Ya know what? Our orders were ta take you alive." Yan smirked in a rather creepy manner. "But after the shit that you put me through, I gonna make me some bagpipes out of your intestines, use your spine as a fucking backscratcher and then wear your skull like a godamn baseball cap instead of giving you to Millennium. How nice am I?"

Instead of taking offense, confusion showed on Naruto's face. "What are bagpipes and what's a baseball cap?"

Yan stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Are you fucking shitting me?"

Naruto looked insulted at that. "Hey I'm serious."

The vampire just shrugged and launched himself at Naruto, arm pulled back to punch him.

Naruto actually felt Yan's fist pass through his hair as he ducked. He was unprepared for the knee to the stomach that launched him back several metres. Naruto landed on the grass, clutching his aching abbs. Despite the pain, Naruto managed to roll out of the way of the foot that almost squashed his face into a bloody pulp.

Naruto quickly stood up and crossed his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Four perfect copies of himself surrounded Naruto, facing Yan.

Seeing this, Yan growled in irritation. "Again with the fucking clones already!"

Naruto and his copies ignored him. They charged Yan who took several paces back before charging them. The vampire jumped over several heads and landed on the other side of the group of identical blondies. Smirking at them, he continued running and even as his opponents whirled to chase after him, Yan launched himself across the grounded and reached his gun.

Seeing this, Naruto and his clones quickly grabbed shuriken and threw them at Yan. Several hit him even as he opened fire. Several clones went up in smoke. Yan twisted to his left and shot two more.

Naruto charged Yan from behind. The blondie shinobi aimed a kunai for the back of his opponent's neck. Alarm shot through Naruto as Yan took several steps to the left, evading his attack.

Naruto stopped and rotated to face Yan.

Yan shot him.

Naruto felt pain blossom from his right shoulder. Like someone had stabbed him, only worse. Grimacing, he tried to move, but was too slow for the punch that knocked him clean off his feet. Naruto felt his head hit the ground and his vision flashed. Even with his injured shoulder, Naruto still felt his broken nose even as his eyes watered.

Another blow to the stomach made him choke up blood. Coughing, Naruto's temple erupted in pain as he was struck again. Clenching his eyes, Naruto tried to focus.

Somewhere, despite his pain, Naruto could still hear Yan.

"Ya know I bet big brother Luke is currently beating the ever living shit out of your friends so I guess I should wrap things up. Hope the boss won't give a shit bout it if I kill yo…" Yan's voice broke off, hissing and groaning as if he were the one who had been hurt instead of Naruto.

"Owww fuck man!" Alright, alright I get it, just stop it already! Huh? What do you mean the missions been aborted. What the fuck is that shit!? You don't expect me to just let him go when I just caught him huh!?"

Naruto managed to get himself in a semi-sitting position. He tried to stand, but was rewarded with a boot to the face. Naruto slammed against the ground with a pained shout, holding his stinging face. Opening his eyes, Naruto beheld the sight of Yan actually running away. The vampire ran across the grounds at speeds that most shinobi could only dream of. Yan then vaulted the metal fence and disappeared from Naruto's tilted line of vision.

Forgetting about his retreating attacker, Naruto just lay there. The grass was cold and wet and he was tempted to just lay there and take a nap. His brain was just telling him to close his eyes, but he was able to ignore it. His face hurt and his shoulder was only worse. Getting up, Naruto grimaced as the ache in his shoulder refused to crease. Grabbing his headband, Naruto tied it around his injury and began making his way back inside.

As he was walking back, Naruto caught a small glimmer of movement out of the corner of this eye. Turning towards the right side of the estate, Naruto focused his eyes on the trimmed bushes. Standing behind them were two women (or was it a man and a woman?) Both wore different clothes, although both were black. One of them had long black hair that reached her lower back with what looked like a sheathed sword in her hand. The other had short blonde hair that wasn't much longer then his own with a pair of sunglasses on his/her face.

The moment he made eye contact with them, they disappeared into the night as fast as a vampire, prompting Naruto to shout.

"Hey wait!" he exclaimed, moving several steps in their general direction. Naruto tried to break into a run, but was forced to stop as his wounds flared up in protest. Naruto frowned, one single question plaguing his thoughts: who were those two?

Naruto decided that he would figure that out later and started moving back towards the mansion.

He noticed with relief that the sound of gunfire had creased, but which side had won? Rubbing his swelling face and bleeding nose, Naruto thought only of current events. His fight with Yan. He had lost, and he had lost badly. The slight sting of humiliation hurt more than any physical injury he had suffered. Had his training been all for naught?

Naruto groaned aloud. He really could use some ramen after this. Did they even have ramen here? This single question plagued his mind as he made his way back.

XXXXX

Heinkel and Yumiko cleared the fence. Once the two of them were finally off Hellsing property, they began making their way back towards their vehicle which was carefully hidden nearby. Fifty metres away from the fence, they found their car hidden underneath a camouflaged tarp. Heinkel uncovered it and threw the sheet into the back seat as Yumiko climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Beneath her emotionless façade, Heinkel's mind was whirling with questions as she got into the passenger's seat. Usually she was calm and professional and was one of Section XIII's best. Now, however, she admitted to herself that he was intrigued by the boy and paranormal abilities. Now she understood by Father Anderson and Maxwell were so interested in the boy. This _Naruto._

Well, they would be interested in what Heinkel and Yumiko had learned tonight.

XXXXX

Yan was pissed, no fuck that, he was beyond pissed! No fuck that as well, he was pissed beyond words.

And for good reason as well. He had done everything perfectly. He had done has he had been told, done it in the way that he had been fucking told. He had been so close to ripping that brat's face off when the fucking Major, in all of his retarded, infinite wisdom, nearly activated his chip and told him that the mission was called off and that he was to ditch his brother and leave.

Driving one of the buses that the assault force had been transported in, Yan's boiling temper finally snapped and he punched the window next to him, breaking the glass. This day so far had been shit! He had lost his brother, he had lost his hat and worst of fucking all he had lost his precious guns.

Even deliberately driving over a line of joggers just a moment ago hadn't made Yan feel any better.

Despite his deep rooted fury, however, Yan felt fear festering up inside him.

"Man, hopefully the fat pig won't be too pissed at me."

Unfortunately for Yan, he had completely forgotton that thanks to the transmitter in his head, the 'fat pig' had just heard every word that he had just said.

XXXXX

Several minutes later found Naruto climbing the stairs to the third floor. He would have made it much faster, but in some corridors the stench of death was so bad that he took the long way. Limping as he reached the end of the stairwell, he was greeted with a sightly angry Integra and Walter speaking with a thin elderly man in a suit with glasses. Naruto didn't need to be a Yamanaka to see that Integra was just managing to reel in her temper. Nearby, Naruto saw Seras listening in on the discussion with a curious expression more befitting that of a kitten then a vampire plastered on her face. Behind the four of them soldiers were shifting through a pile of corpses and checking for any live ghouls, putting down any that they managed to find. Behind them was the open doors that led to the conference room.

Seras was the very first one to notice him. With a squeal of joy, she leapt at Naruto and to his surprise, embraced him. Naruto hesitated for a moment, before he returned the hug with one arm. Inwardly he felt relief that she was alright.

"Naruto you're alive, I was so worried! We hadn't been given any word on you and had been wondering what had happened to you. I was going to try and convince Miss Integra to send people to look for you and…"

"Okay Seras, please let go of me," Naruto asked/begged as his injuries flared in protest. Seras stepped back and began examining his face, gently running her hands over it.

"You're face! What happened to your face?"

Naruto tried to come up with a response, but he was saved from having to explain himself thanks to Walter who also looked happy to see Naruto as well. Over Walter's shoulder, Naruto thought he imagined it, but for a moment he swore that he saw Integra's lip curl slightly.

Despite the situation, Naruto tried to lighten the atmosphere by slowly raising a hand in greeting. "Yo, sorry I was late."

Kakashi would have been so proud.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Integra asked curtly. Her eyes looked as though they could cut through flesh.

Naruto inwardly groaned. Did he have to really do this now?

Seras seemed to be of the same opinion. "Sir Integra can't it wait?" she protested as she finally let go of Naruto.

The blonde haired woman shook her head. "We need as much information about the perpetrators responsible for this attack. Now." The woman's eyes were one Naruto as she said that.

Sighing, he starting going over his fight with Yan. How it had led outside before the vampire had suddenly retreated for no apparent reason at all, although he seemed to have been talking to another person. When Naruto brought that up he noticed Integra and the old man perk up in interest. Said old guy was staring at him quite intently, slightly unsettling Naruto to an extent, though he didn't allow it to show.

 _What the hell's his problem? That stare of his is creepy'_ , Naruto thought.

Naruto also didn't bring up the name that the vampire had mentioned because he thought that Integra might want to hear that in private.

"Is that all you have to say?" Integra questioned. The woman had produced an unlit cigar sometime during Naruto's explanation. Naruto idly wondered for a moment when she had had the time to do that.

"Um, yeah well as I was going back inside I saw two people watching me from the bushes. One of them was a girl, but I wasn't sure about the other." Naruto said, rubbing his sore face.

This caught Integra's attention. "Describe them to me. Right now."

"Well, they were both dressed in black, one had long black hair and the other had short blonde hair. I think that one of them had a sword and was dressed up as a monk or a nun of some sort?" Naruto recounted off the top of his head, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Integra's eyes briefly widened as did Walter's. Naruto noticed this and was about to ask them if what he had described meant anything to them when he noticed that they were missing a single person.

Or rather a single vampire.

"Hey, where's Alucard?"

"Right behind you, _boy_."

Naruto yelped in surprise and span around to see Alucard standing several feet back. The vampire smirked widely, exposing his pointed teeth.

"Master you're alright," Seras exclaimed, looking delighted.

Integra looked pleased.

"Nice to see you Alucard. Mind telling me what happened to the other vampire?"

Alucard merely chuckled as if he found his master's question quite amusing. "Dead. Quite so."

With having said that, the vampire deposited something in Naruto's hand.

Naruto's gaped in shock at what Alucard had just given to him. An arm, severed just below the forearm. The hand wore a glove had used to be white, but now looked as if had been dipped in crimson. The whole thing was covered in blood, bodily fluids dripping off of it like a tap.

With a startled shout, Naruto threw it as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, almost as if in slow motion . . . and smacked Integra right in the face, smearing her skin and hair with gore.

Alucard's dark, booming laugher echoed around the entire mansion.

XXXXX

Thirty hours later and it was morning. With the clean-up crews having arrived some time ago, it would only be a matter of time before the manor was restored to its former glory. Of this Integra was proud of. No matter what their enemies did, Hellsing would always recover.

She had reminded herself of this several times since the end of the attack. Never before had Integra lost so many men in a single battle. Until the night before, their casualty rates had never been higher than so. Even with her waiting for the final number, Integra knew perfectly well that they would be hard pressed to recover from this cowardly attack.

The head of the Hellsing family sat in her office chair with a cigar in her mouth as she listened to Walter give her the final casualty report from a piece of paper.

"Of the one hundred and twenty eight members of the Hellsing Organisation of England, thirty five remain, eight of whom only survived because they were not here at the time of the attack," Walter said solemnly, yet still professionally. "Not including our troops, the only notable survivors are you, me, Commander Fargason and Naruto."

"Aren't you forgetting Alucard and Seras?" Integra asked as she lit her cigar, secretly hoping that the nicotine would be able to help with her tiredness and swelling migraine.

Walter's response contained the tiniest trace of amusement. "I didn't include them since their technically already dead Sir."

Integra sighed as she realised her mistake. "Yes, of course." She muttered tiredly. "Has there been any word on that name that Naruto heard?"

The word 'Millennium' didn't mean ring a bell with Integra nor had it with Walter or Islands. Hopefully, Walter had managed to dig up something. Speaking of Naruto, Integra was hesitant to admit that she had wrongly judged the boy. His intervention had helped save lives and she had treated him with mistrust and caution ever since his arrival. Naruto's presence on the other hand, hadn't gone unnoticed by the Round Table, especially Islands. The stern old man had actually asked for a private meeting this afternoon to discuss the boy. Something that Integra was not looking forward to at all.

"We solicited the resources of the British Intelligence Service as well as the National Public Safety Commission who actually rummaged through the unsorted book stacks at the British Museum. Internationally, however, we discovered seven occult and military enthusiast organisations throughout France, Japan and the United States, including a Star Wars related club in Los Angeles."

Integra frowned. "Star Wars?"

"The Millennium Falcon," explained Walter. "It's the name of Han Solo's ship."

Behind her glasses, Integra blinked. "Who?"

Walter scratched his ear awkwardly.

Getting the gist of what Walter was trying to explain to her, Integra felt disappointment swell up inside of her. "So not a single solid lead then?'

Walter bowed. "My apologies Ma'am. So far the only thing we know is its definition: the span of one thousand years."

Integra rolled the cancer stick in-between the middle and index finger of her left hand as she contemplated what Walter had relayed to her. Something nagged at the back of her head, like something that she was forgetting. Integra concentrated as she thought of anything that associated itself with that name. The woman's head tilted down slightly as something came to her attention.

"Now that is interesting, isn't it?" Integra muttered, standing up and going to over to the open window.

Upon seeing Walter's confusion, Integra elaborated. She spoke every word as if she was recounting some long lost memory.

Or a horrific nightmare.

"The empire of the Millennium. The order that sought the rise of a thousand year kingdom and plunged the entire planet into a World War."

Walter's eyes widened in shock and astonishment as he finally caught on to what his master was saying.

"Hitler's Germany. The Millennium Order of the Third Reich."

XXXXX

The funeral that was held for the fallen the following day was something that Naruto didn't particularly enjoy. Dressed in black, bandages on his face and his right arm in a cast, he watched solemnly as another coffin was lowered into the earth, never to surface again.

He shifted on his feet as he accidentally shifted his shoulder, causing it to flare in protest, causing Naruto to mentally wince. Walter himself had fixed Naruto up, telling him that with his advanced healing, he would be completely fine by tomorrow night, but only if he took it easy. It wasn't easy for Naruto to remain at ease at all, not being able to move around as much as he used to and not being able to train only made it worse. This funeral was making it all worser for him.

It's not that he was trying to be disrespectful towards the dead. These burials were bringing up memories of people who had died that he hadn't been able to save from dying.

Haku.

Zabuza.

Sarutobi.

Naruto was thankful to find that he was at least comforted by Seras' presence. The cloudy weather only added to the already depressing atomsphere, but Seras had thankfully been able to attend because of the lack of proper sunlight.

Also attending were Integra and Walter, both of whom hadn't spoken with Naruto since the processions had begun. All of the surviving soldiers from the mansion were also here, standing out from others thanks to their standard military dress. Among them, also in a uniform, was the man that Naruto had worked with during his first assignment. Now that he got a proper look at him, Naruto saw that he was bald, had a old scar lining across his face and was in his fifties or sixties.

There were also two hundred or so other people that Naruto didn't know, presumably relatives of the deceased.

Alucard was nowhere to be seen, though Naruto had honestly wasn't bothered by that, nor was he very surprised considering what he knew of the vampire's nature.

Finally, after several long hours, the last of the deceased were laid to rest.

Integra and Walter had left as soon as the funeral had concluded. The relatives on the other hand, remained to say some final words. Watching the finishing proceedings from afar, Naruto sighed as the wind blew several dry leaves past his face. Free hand hanging in his pocket, he just stood there for several minutes.

Naruto's silence was interrupted by a small, yet firm hand on his uninjured shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was Seras. The young woman's eyes were crestfallen although she still wore a warm smile.

"Naruto, I was going to head back to the mansion. Do you want a lift?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Seras didn't seem willing to give up. "Are you sure?"

Naruto managed to produce a smile of his own. "I'll be alright Seras. I can find my own way back."

The blonde haired vampire looked hesitant, but nodded and left, leaving Naruto alone in the ceremony with the families.

Some time passed before Naruto decided to leave himself. By now, some of the relatives had already started to leave. As he left the sun was already setting. It was a forty minute walk back to the mansion from here, but Naruto found himself not caring. He just wanted to lay down in his bed and then deal with all of his worries tomorrow.

As Naruto reached the end of the street, his eyes widened as he recognised several landmarks from his time out with Seras. He was roughly ten blocks away from the same park that he had met Rip at.

 _Naruto nodded before he frowned slightly as he remembered that he had no way of contacting Rip. "Hey Rip when should we meet next? It's just that I don't have a phone or anything.-"_

 _"_ _Bah, don't worry about it," Rip said dismissively, waving her hand. "I spend most of my time here anyway. Just come back anytime you wish. I doubt you'll be waiting long," she finished with a giggle._

Naruto blinked as their discussion came back to him. Despite himself, the shinobi felt excited at the prospect of seeing Rip again. How long had it been since the time that he had met her? He'd promised to visit and Naruto never broke a promise, especially ones make to friends.

His mood having done a complete one eighty, Naruto began making his way to the park.

XXXXX

"Well it seems that Orochimaru's notes on time space ninjutsu were correct after all. That means that the Kyuubi jinchuriki was deposited somewhere around here."

"Then what we doing standing around here huh? Lets go already. Hey Kakuzu where the fuck are you going?"

"Are you an idiot Hidan? The jinchuriki would have moved to a different location by now."

"How the hell do we find it then, huh?"

"The old fashioned way Hidan. By knocking on doors and breaking limbs. Until we get a lead. You can question them if you wish."

"Oh come on that'll take forever! Do I look a fucking stripper or something to you!?"

"Shut up or I'll kill you Hidan. The sooner that we find our target, the sooner we can leave. By the way, that occupation would be too good for you."

"Oi piss off Kakuzu!"

"Shut up!"

". . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . ."

"By the way Kakuzu, is the jinchuriki a guy or a chick?"

"God, you're an moron."

 **XXXXX**

 **Well I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will not take as long to complete as this one did. Again if you have any questions, then please do not hesitate to ask. See you all around. I hope you like how I portrayed everyone. I tried to be as close to canon as possible with Kakuzu and Hidan. Like Hidan is one of my favourite characters, yet I admit that he is stupid sometimes. Funny, but stupid.**

 **Next time: Naruto lowers his guard around Rip and tries to create some new jutsu for himself. Pip and the Wild Geese are introduced. Naruto meets Anderson and Maxwell. Naruto also unknowingly comes face to face with the Major for the very first time.**

 **See you all next chapter then.**


End file.
